Amour Passionné
by Mathou89
Summary: Et si Bella ne tombait pas amoureuse d'Edward mais d'un autre Cullen ? Et si Bella tombait amoureuse non pas d'un garçon Cullen mais d'une fille Cullen ? Et si Bella était atteinte d'une maladie grave ? Si vous voulez savoir, venez lire ma fiction.
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde !

C'est ma première Fan Fiction que je publie (même si j'ai plusieurs histoires sur mon ordinateur). Ça fait un petit moment que j'ai cette idée en tête et que je l'ai d'écrite sur mon ordi. Donc je me lance enfin pour la publié. Je vais essayer de publier à des intervalles réguliers. J'accepte tous commentaires (bon comme mauvais) pour pouvoir m'aider dans l'histoire ou s'il faut que je change quelques trucs…

Bon allez, j'arrête de parler et je vous publie l'histoire.

Et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes.

Bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que de les empreinté.

Bonne lecture.

Mathou =D

**PROLOGUE :**

Me voilà en direction de l'aéroport pour partir à Forks habiter chez mon père. Je quitte le soleil de Phoenix, sa chaleur, ma mère et mon beau-père… Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi je pars ? En fait, mon beau père, Phil est joueur de baseball en seconde division et il voyage beaucoup. A cause de moi, ma mère était obligée de rester à la maison pour s'occuper de moi car j'étais trop jeune pour rester toute seule à la maison mais je suis aussi atteinte d'une tumeur. Elle avait trop peur de me laisser toute seule à la maison avec ma maladie. Comme je voyais qu'elle était malheureuse d'être loin de Phil, j'ai pris la décision de partir habiter chez mon père pour la laisser partir avec Phil. Je pars aussi à Forks pour rencontrer le Docteur Cullen, apparemment, c'est le meilleur chirurgien de l'état et je voudrais voir s'il peut faire quelque chose pour mon cancer du sang.

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère Bella. J'ai 17 ans et je pars vivre chez mon père à Forks. On a découvert que j'étais atteinte du cancer du sang il y a quelque mois

Alors, vous trouvez comment ce prologue ?

Une petite review pour l'auteur s'il vous plait ^^

(je publie aussi le chapitre 1 dans ma lancée)


	2. Arrivée à Forks et rencontre des Cullen

Re-Bonjour !

Comme je l'ai dit, je publie le chapitre 1 et peut être le chapitre 2 ce soir (j'ai déjà les 4 premiers chapitre d'écrit^^)

Bonne lecture.

Mathou =D

**CHAPITRE 1 : Arrivée A Forks.**

Nous sommes enfin arrivées à l'aéroport. J'allais enregistrer mes bagages avec ma mère.

Tu es sûre de vouloir partir ?

Oui maman, il faut que je rencontre le Docteur Cullen. Et puis sa va me faire du bien de changer d'air et je voudrais renouer avec Charlie.

D'accord, d'accord.

Et puis, je suis sûre que tu es contente de pouvoir te retrouver avec Phil ?

Oui c'est vrai.

« Les passagers du vol n°6128 en direction de Forks sont priés de venir au porte d'embarcation. »

A bientôt maman, tu vas me manquer. Prend soin de toi et de Phil. Je t'aime.

A bientôt ma Bella. Toi aussi tu vas nous manquez. Donne-moi vite de tes nouvelles. Prend soin de toi surtout et passe le bonjour a Charlie de ma part. Et je t'aime aussi.

Je n'y manquerai pas.

Je serrai une dernière fois ma mère dans mes bras et partais en direction des portes d'embarcations. Me voilà partie pour six heures de transport. J'ai quatre heures d'avion entre Phoenix et Seattle, ensuite, j'ai une heure de bus entre Seattle et Port Angeles et pour finir, j'ai une heure de voiture avec Charlie. Peu de temps après le décollage, je mettais mon iPod en marche et je m'endormais directement après. Je me réveillais cinq minutes avant l'atterrissage. Je récupérais mes bagages dans l'aéroport et me dirigeais vers le bus qui me conduisait à Port Angeles. Quand je sortais en dehors de l'aéroport, je ne fus pas étonnée de ne pas voir le soleil et de voir des nuages. Par contre, j'étais étonnée qu'il ne pleuve pas. Je montais dans mon bus et je remettais mon iPod en marche. L'heure de bus est passée relativement vite et en descendant, j'aperçu Charlie adossé a une superbe BMW. Je m'approchais de lui avec un magnifique sourire sur mon visage et je le serrai dans mes bras.

Salut papa !

Salut Bell's, tu as fais bon voyage ?

Oui, j'ai dormi dans l'avion. Chouette voiture, je m'attendais à voir la voiture de patrouille.

Euh… Je ne l'ai plus, j'ai eu une promotion et je ne suis plus chérifs.

Ah bon ?

Oui, je ne sais pas comment t'expliqué mais je travaille dans les bureaux, je pars que quand ils ont besoin de monde et c'est moi qui dirige la police de Forks, Port Angeles et Seattle.

Et tu es tout seul ?

Non, je suis avec Mark. D'ailleurs, autant te le dire maintenant, j'ai changé de maison et je t'ai acheté une voiture.

Je suis impatiente de voir ta nouvelle maison. Tu sais, pour la voiture, tu n'étais pas obligé, j'aurai pu m'en trouver une.

Mais j'y tenais, on va dire que c'est un cadeau de bienvenue et ta mère a voulu y participer aussi.

Il ne faudrait pas que j'oublie de la remercier alors. D'ailleurs, elle te passe le bonjour.

Et ce n'est plus que ma maison, c'est la tienne aussi et… euh…

Oui, qu'y a-t-il papa ?

Tu te rappelles des Clearwater qui habitent à la réserve ?

Euh… Oui vaguement. Oh, si, je me souviens de Leah, on jouait souvent ensemble quand tu partais à la pêche avec son père. Et elle a un petit frère aussi ?

Oui, il s'appelle Seth. Leur père est décédé il y a plusieurs années et je me suis considérablement rapproché de Sue et maintenant, on ce fréquente. Je vais certainement lui demander dans quelque temps d'emménager avec nous. Je voulais savoir si sa te dérangeais ou pas ?

Bien sur que non papa. Je les adore. Ne t'en fait pas, je serai même très heureuses des les vois habiter avec nous car Leah est une grande amie pour moi.

D'ailleurs, ce soir après ton rendez vous avec le docteur Cullen, ils viennent manger à la maison. Ils sont tous très impatients de te voir. Mais si tu es trop fatigué par le voyage, on peut reporter cette soirée à un autre soir ?

Non, ne t'inquiète pas, sa va me faire plaisir de les revoir.

Ce fut la fin de notre conversation, nous avons parlé pendant les trois quarts du voyage. Enfin, je voyais que Charlie se garait devant une grande villa grise. Elle était constituée de grandes baies vitrées et semblait très chaleureuse de l'extérieur. Charlie rentrait sa voiture dans le grand garage ou il y avait une autre voiture. C'était une Mini Cooper rouge et noire. Elle était tout simplement magnifique.

C'est ta voiture Bell's.

Oh merci papa, elle est magnifique en plus c'est exactement celle là que je voulais, comment le savais-tu ?

Bah comme je te l'ai dit, ta mère a voulu y participer et comme je ne savais pas laquelle choisir, elle m'a aidé en me disant que tu rêvait d'avoir celle là.

Je sautai au cou de mon père et le serrai dans mes bras.

Merci, je l'adore.

Bah de rien.

Mon père sortais mes deux valises de sont coffres et moi je prenais mon sac. On rentre dans la maison et la porte d'entrée donnait directement sur le salon. Il était très spacieux, deux canapé marron avec deux fauteuils de la même couleur. Un grand écran plat était accroché sur le mur en face et il y avait quelque DVD et une console de jeux.

Tu as une console de jeux ? Et la WII en plus ?

Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour Seth quand ils viennent à la maison.

Ah ok.

On se dirigeait vers la pièce à coté du salon qui n'est autre que la cuisine. Elle était très moderne, tout étais en inox. Ensuite, on ce dirigeais vers une autre pièce ou c'étais une salle de sport ?

Euh… Papa, pourquoi une salle de sport ?

Pour garder la forme ma puce. Et puis, Seth et Leah y vont souvent quand il pleut et je sais aussi que tu aimes bien parfois te détendre et te vider la tête en faisant du sport ou de la musique d'ailleurs.

Merci papa. Et j'imagine que tu as une salle de musique insonorisée ou il y a toute sorte d'instruments ?

Bien sur Bell's. Tu croyais tout de même pas que je ne t'aurai pas fais de salle de musique ?

Merci papa.

De rien, on finit de visiter ?

J'hochais la tête en signe d'approbation et il me montrait la dernière porte du rez-de-chaussée. A l'intérieur, il y avait une piscine creusée et un jacuzzi et un sauna. J'étais scotché sur place. Ensuite, on montait les escaliers qui nous menaient au second étage.

Alors, au second, il y a ma chambre et trois chambres d'amis. Chaque chambre a sa propre salle de bains…

Papa, elle est où ma chambre ?

Au troisième étage.

Quoi, il y a trois étages ?

Oui mais le troisième étage est plus petit, il n'y a que ta chambre et ta salle de musique. Le troisième étage t'es consacrée a toi seule, personne n'y a jamais été sauf les gens qui on décoré ta chambre.

Et qui a décoré ma chambre ?

La femme du docteur Cullen ainsi que ses filles avec Sue et Leah.

On montait au troisième étage et on entrait dans ma chambre. Elle était magnifique. Tout a fait à mon image. Les murs sont beiges, j'ai une façade qui est complètement faites de vitre, j'ai un écran plat, un grand lit double, une grande bibliothèque ou je pourrai ranger les livres que j'ai emmenés. J'ai aussi une chaîne HI-FI avec déjà quelques CD. Je remarquais aussi que j'avais un ordinateur portable sur mon bureau, un Mac Book. Charlie ayant suivit mon regard pris la parole.

C'est un cadeau de la famille Cullen, ce sont de grands amis. Comment trouves-tu ta chambre ?

Elle est magnifique, merci papa.

Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, je n'ai rien fait.

Ah oui c'est vrai.

Bon, je te laisse t'installer, quand tu auras fini, nous irons rendre visite aux Cullen pour que tu rencontres Carlisle.

Mais on n'a pas rendez-vous à l'hôpital ?

Non, on a rendez vous chez lui car tout le monde voulais te rencontrer.

Ok, je me dépêche alors.

Mon père sortait de ma chambre et je me dépêchais de vider mes valises. Vers le fond de ma chambre, il y avait trois portes, la première donnait sur le balcon, la deuxième sur ma salle de bain qui a le même ton que ma chambre et la dernière sur un immense dressing. Il était aussi grand que ma chambre et déjà que ma chambre est immense, je ne vous raconte pas la taille du dressing. Je commençais à ranger mes habits et je remarquais qu'il y avait déjà des habits. Je n'y faisais pas trop attention, j'en parlerai tout à l'heure avec Charlie. Au bout d'une heure, j'avais vidé mes deux valises et mon sac. Je décidai d'aller prendre une bonne douche et de me préparer pour aller chez les Cullen. Je me prélassai pendant quinze bonnes minutes sous l'eau chaudes quand je décidais qu'il était temps que je sorte pour me préparer. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que j'allai mettre donc je fouillais dans mon dressing. Je suis tombée sur une jolie petite robe bustier rouge qui m'arrivait au dessus des genoux. Je trouvais une paire de chaussure à talons rouge qui irait très bien avec. Sa fera l'affaire pour les Cullen et pour Sue. Ensuite, je me bouclais les cheveux et me maquillais légèrement. Une demi heure plus tard, j'étais prête et je descendais voir Charlie. Je le trouvais dans le salon où il m'attendait devant un match de baseball. Quand j'arrivais en bas, mon père tourna son regard vers moi.

Waouh, tu es magnifique Bell's !

Merci papa.

On peut y aller ?

Bien sur. Euh… Je pourrai prendre ma voiture, j'ai une envie folle de l'essayer ?

Bien sur, tu vas me suivre comme sa si tu veux rester un peu plus longtemps chez les Cullen le temps que je prépare le repas, tu pourras rentrer toute seule après.

Merci papa.

J'enfilais ma veste en cuire noir, prenais mon sac à main et les clés de ma voiture que mon père m'a donné un peu plus tôt.

Au faite papa, il y avait déjà des habits dans mon dressing, ils ne sont pas à Leah ?

Non, c'est Alice et Rosalie qui t'ont acheté quelques habits, d'ailleurs, je crois que cette robe en fait partie non ?

Si. Il faut vraiment que je les remercie.

On prenait la direction du garage avec mon père et je le suivais jusqu'à la sorti de la ville et où mon père empruntait un chemin qui rentre dans la foret. A la fin du chemin, on arrivait dans une clairière où il y avait une magnifique villa semblable à celle de Charlie sauf que les façades de cette maison sont blanches. Je sortais de ma contemplation quand Charlie claqua sa portière de voiture. Je sortais aussi de la voiture et on ce dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée. Charlie frappait trois petits coups à la porte et une femme vint nous ouvrir. Elle avait les cheveux couleur caramel et son visage est en forme de cœur. Elle a les yeux topaze, la peau très blanche et elle a un magnifique sourire sur son visage. Elle doit avoir dans la trentaine. Je pense que c'est Esmée.

Bonsoir Charlie ! Bonsoir Bella, je suis ravie de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer, j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi par Charlie et Sue. Je suis Esmée. Entrez.

Bonsoir Esmée !

Bonsoir Esmée, je suis aussi contente de pouvoir vous rencontrez j'ai aussi entendu parler de vous ainsi que de vos filles. D'ailleurs, je vous remercie pour la décoration de ma chambre.

Elle te plait ?

Oui, elle est magnifique.

Et Bella, tutoie-moi s'il te plait.

D'accord.

On entrait et l'intérieur était un peu comme chez Charlie sauf que c'est moins moderne. On accrochait notre veste dans l'entrée et on se dirigeait dans le salon en suivant Esmée. Je remarquai que tout le monde était installé et ils nous attendaient tous. Esmée commençait à faire les présentations. Elle me montrait un grand homme avec les cheveux blonds, il a lui aussi la peau très blanche et les yeux dorés. Il est très beau ainsi qu'Esmé. Il s'appelle Carlisle et il doit lui aussi avoir la trentaine. A coter de lui ce trouvait une magnifique blonde, qui ferait pâlir un mannequin. Elle avait la même couleur de peau que ses parents ainsi que les mêmes yeux. A coter d'elle se trouvait un … un ours ? Non mais presque, il est grand comme un ours, il a la carrure d'un ours… Bref, il a tout d'un ours sauf qu'il était humain quand même. Ou pas. Il a lui aussi la même couleur de peau et les mêmes yeux que tous les membres de cette famille. A coter de lui, il y avait un grand blond qui a l'air de souffrir. Il n'a pas le même physique que l'ours mais il a l'air bien musclé. Il était très proche d'un homme du même gabarit que lui à peu près. Il avait les cheveux couleur bronze en batail. Il était sexy comme ceci mais ce n'est pas mon genre de garçons. Je ne sais même pas si j'ai un genre de mec. Je n'ai jamais ressenti d'attirance envers eux. Bref, à coter de lui ce tenait une jeune femme aux allures de petit lutin, elle a les cheveux noirs qui partent dans tous les sens. Et elle est d'une beauté irréelle. Comme toute sa famille mais elle dégage quelque chose de plus, j'ai l'impression d'être attirée par elle. Serais-je attirée par les femmes ? Bon, dans l'ordre, sa fait Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Edward et Alice. Rosalie et Emmett sont en couple pareil pour Edward et Jasper. Ça ne me choque pas, ils sont tous faits pour être ensemble, ils font des couples magnifique. Il y a quelque chose qui m'intrigue chez eux, ils ressemblent drôlement à mon meilleur ami. Je leur en parlerai tout à l'heure quand Charlie partira. Carlisle s'approcha de moi en me tendant sa main. Je la serai. Elle était très froide. Encore un point commun avec mon meilleur ami.

Je suis très heureux de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer Bella, depuis le temps que tout le monde t'attend, tu étais attendue comme la Messie.

Moi aussi je suis très heureuse de pouvoir vous rencontrez, mon père m'a parler de vous.

Je me retournais pour pouvoir parler à tout le monde.

Et je tenais sincèrement à vous remercier pour la décoration de ma chambre, l'ordinateur portable et les habits dans le dressing.

C'était un plaisir pour nous Bella. Et comme nous pouvons le constater, nous avons bien choisi et les habits te plaisent. Cette robe te va à ravir.

Merci.

Et ce ne sont que les premiers parmi tant d'autres. Ce weekend, nous irons toutes les trois faire du shopping.

Il ne faut pas vous sentir obligé.

Ça nous fait plaisir Bella, on veut devenir tes amis.

D'accord.

Vient, on va te faire visiter la maison.

Je les suivais dans la pièce d'à coter qui n'est autre que la cuisine. La même que Charlie mais en moins moderne que lui. Ensuite, il y avait une autre pièce où il y avait piscine et jacuzzi. Pas de salle de sport dans cette maison. Ensuite, on montait an second étage où se trouvait la chambre de Carlisle et Esmé, celle de Rosalie et Emmett et celle de Jasper et d'Edward. Il y avait aussi une chambre d'ami et le bureau de Carlisle. Bien évidemment, chaque chambre avait sa propre salle de bain. On montait au troisième étage où il y avait la chambre d'Alice, une bibliothèque et une salle de musique. Toutes les chambres avaient un lit sauf la chambre d'Alice où il y avait un canapé. Elle m'a dit qu'il était dépliable. Mon œil. Encore un point commun avec mon meilleur ami. On redescendait dans le salon où les parents étaient restés. On s'installait sur les canapés et je me retrouvais entre Alice et Rosalie.

Bella, il faut que je vous parle à toi et Charlie. Venez dans mon bureau.

D'accord.

Voilà, le moment fatidique est enfin arrivé, on va parler de ma maladie. C'est la première fois que je vais en parler en présence de mon père. On montait au deuxième étage et on rentrait dans le bureau de Carlisle. Il s'installait derrière son bureau tandis que Charlie et moi on prenait place dans les fauteuils disposé à l'avant. Il avait devant lui mon dossier médical. Il l'ouvrait et le parcourait rapidement.

Bella, dans ton dossier il est écrit qu'à l'hôpital de Phoenix ils ont découverts ta tumeur il y a de cela 4 mois, suite à un malaise que tu avais fait en cours. Et tu ressentais de violente douleur à la tête an dos et aux articulations. Suite à ceci, ils ont découverts que tu avais un cancer du sang de stade 2.

Oui, c'est ça. Et toutes les semaines je fais des transfusions de sang pour essayer de vaincre ma maladie mais les docteurs ne trouvent pas de changement. Elle n'évolue pas pour l 'instant mais elle ne diminue pas non plus.

D'accord. Quand as-tu fais ta dernière transfusion à Phoenix ?

Mardi.

D'accord donc sachant que l'on est jeudi, je dois t'en refaire une que dans une semaine. Tu les faisais tous les mardis ?

Oui.

Nous allons donc garder ce rythme-là. Tous les mardis tu viendras à l'hôpital après les cours.

D'accord.

Cela ne te pose pas d'inconvénient Charlie ?

Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir t'accompagner tous les jours par contre.

Ce n'est pas grave. Les jours ou vous ne pourrez pas Charlie, un de mes enfants se fera une joie d'accompagner Bella et de la ramener chez vous.

Mais je ne veux pas qu'ils se sentent obliger.

Ne t'inquiète pas, ils veulent passer du temps avec Bella et quand ils vont savoir sa maladie, ils vont vouloir bien s'occuper d'elle. Je les connais.

Bon d'accord.

Bella, ça ne te dérange pas de leur expliqué ?

Non, je sais que je peux leur faire confiance, je leur dirai tout à l'heure.

D'accord. Bella, si tu ressens de nouveau symptômes, tu viens me voir immédiatement. Et si tu ne peux pas te déplacer, tu préviens une personne pour qu'elle puisse t'emmener à l'hôpital pour que je t'examine. Et je te dispense de sport.

D'accord. Merci Carlisle.

On redescendait au salon où tout le monde nous attendait.

Bella, il faut que je rentre préparer à manger…

Oh Charlie, on voudrait parler encore un peu avec Bella, pourrait-elle rester une heure de plus ?

J'allai justement lui proposer avant que tu ne me coupe Alice, rigola Charlie ainsi que toute la famille. Veux-tu rester Bella ?

Oui si ça ne vous dérange pas ?

Non, bien sûr que non. Tu es la bienvenue à la maison Bella.

Merci Esmé.

Bon alors c'est OK. Tu rentres dans une heure d'accord ?

Oui, il n'y a pas de souci papa. A tout à l'heure.

A tout à l'heure Bell's. Salut tout le monde.

Salut Charlie.

Ils lui avaient tous répondu en même temps. Charlie sortait de la maison et je me tournais vers ma famille vampirique. Oui, ce sont des vampires comme mon meilleur ami. Mais ce sont des vampires végétariens car ils ont les yeux couleurs noisette.

Bon, je vais retourner à l'hôpital …

Une minute Carlisle. Il faut que je vous parle à tous s'il vous plait.

D'accord, de quoi veux-tu nous parler Bella ?

En fait, je ne sais pas comment aborder le sujet, sa peut vous paraitre bizarre pour vous mais pour moi aussi.

Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux nous parler de tout, nous n'allons pas te manger.

Je sais que vous n'allez pas me manger, vous ne vous nourrissez qu'avec des animaux d'où la couleur de vos yeux. Je sais que vous êtes des vampires. Mon meilleur ami en est un aussi et il est végétarien comme vous. Je l'ai devinez déjà grâce à la couleur de vos yeux, ensuite, vous avez la peau froide et blanche comme le marbre et dans le chambre d'Alice il n'y a pas de lit signe que vous ne dormez pas.

Je les regardais tous un par un et ils étaient tous choqué. J'avais tous balancé en un souffle.

Une petite review pour l'auteur s'il vous plait (*yeux made in Alice Cullen*^^)

A ce soir et j'espère que ça vous à plut.

Mathou =D


	3. Réactions, Révélations et dîner

Bonsoir !

C'est encore moi. Comme promis, je publie le second chapitre (je garde le 3 et le 4 pour demain ^^)

Bonne lecture.

Mathou =D

**CHAPITRE2 : Réactions, révélations et diner.**

Carlisle fut le premier de la famille à réagir.

Comment connais-tu tout ceci sur nous ?

Comme je vous l'ai dit, mon meilleur ami est un vampire et il m'a tout raconté sur votre monde et je lui ai promis de ne le raconter à personne. D'ailleurs, je sais aussi que les loups garous existent.

Bon, installons-nous confortablement pour en parler.

On s'installait tous sur les canapés mais ce coup-ci, je me suis retrouvée sur un fauteuil en face de toute la famille.

Qui est ton meilleur ami ?

Alex Dawson

Quelqu'un le connait-il ?

Oui, je l'ai rencontré en France dans les années 60.

Il était déjà végétarien à cette époque Alice ?

Oui.

Quad l'as-tu rencontré Bella ?

Il y a 6 ans. On s'est croisé dans la rue et avec ma maladresse légendaire, je suis tombée juste devant lui mais il m'a bien évidemment rattrapé avant que je ne touche le sol Ensuite, on s'est beaucoup rapproché et il prenait soin de moi, il m'a évité beaucoup de grande catastrophe et on était tous le temps ensemble. Toutes les filles du lycée étaient jalouse de moi car elles croyaient que je sortais avec mais je le considère plus comme mon frère. A force de sortir ensemble, je remarquais qu'il ne mangeait jamais et il conduisait à chaque fois très vite et il avait aussi la peau très froide. J'ai donc fait des recherches sur lui et j'ai découvert son secret. Il a aussi un don qui nous a été très utile. Il peut se téléporter et téléporter des gens avec lui. Grâce à lui, j'ai visité beaucoup d'endroit où parfois on pouvait n'y rester qu'une journée mais on s'amusait bien. Avez-vous des dons ?

Oui, je peux voir le futur mais mes visions son subjectives, ensuite, Jasper ressent et contrôle les émotions des gens et Edward peut lire dans les pensée.

OH. MY. GOD. S'il a entendu mes pensées que j'ai eu sur lui ou même sur sa sœur. Non, il faut que j'arrête pense au repas de ce soir Bella.

Malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à lire les tiennes Bella. C'est comme si je me cognais contre un mur. C'est frustrant d'ailleurs.

Heureusement que tu ne peux pas alors.

Pourquoi es-tu venue à Forks Bella ? Et pourquoi me cache tu t'es pensée papa.

Parce que moi je sais pourquoi elle est venue ici mais c'est à Bella de vous le dire.

Il se retournait tous vers moi.

Si je suis venue à Forks, c'était pour laisser ma mère voyager avec son nouveau mari qui est joueur de baseball en seconde division, mais aussi pour passer un peu plus de temps avec mon père, essayer de renouer les liens.

Mais ce n'est pas tout, je ressens du stress. Qu'as-tu peur de nous dire ?

Je suis venue aussi ici pour essayer de soigner ma maladie.

Pourquoi, qu'as-tu ?

Il y a 4 mois de cela, suite à d'atroce douleur à la tête, au dos et aux articulations et suite à un malaise que j'ai fait en cours, les docteurs de l'hôpital de Phoenix ont découverts que j'étais atteinte d'un cancer du sang de stade 2 inopérable. On essaye de soigner ma maladie en me faisait des transfusions de sangs toutes les semaines pour purifier mon sang mais on n'aperçoit aucun changement.

Il y avait un grand blanc, personne ne voulait parler pour briser le silence. Esmé se leva et est venue me serrer dans ses bras.

Carlisle, tu es vraiment sûr qu'on ne peut rien faire ?

Oui, il faut juste espérer que les transfusions fassent effets. Pour l'instant sa à l'air de marcher mais ce n'est pas dit que sa dur éternellement.

Je le savais. Et dès que les transfusions ne feraient plus effets, il ne me restait plus qu'à attendre la mort. Je jetais un regard sur ma montre.

Oh mon dieu, je suis en retard, il faut que je rentre. Je suis désolé de partir aussi vite. On se revoit demain en cours ?

Euh non, demain il y a du soleil.

Ah d'accord.

Mais tu peux toujours passer après les cours ?

Ok. A demain alors.

Je faisais un signe de main à tout le monde et je partais en direction de ma voiture. Je m'apprêtais à monter à la place conducteur quand une magnifique main fine et blanche se posa sur la mienne en m'envoyant plein de petit électro choque qui sont remonté de ma main jusque dans mon cœur. Je me retournais et je me retrouvais face à Alice.

Laisse-moi conduire, tu seras plus vite chez toi.

D'accord.

Je donnais les clés de ma voiture à Alice et je me dirigeais du coter passager. Je m'installais à coter de la femme que j'aime. Oui, je l'aime car tout ce que je ressens, c'est de l'amour envers cette femme. Alex ma raconter tout ceci 6 ans plus tôt en me racontant une histoire et j'ai ressenti exactement les mêmes choses. Après, je ne sais pas si c'est réciproque. Mais je l'espère. Il faudrait que j'en parle avec Jasper. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensée que je ne me suis même pas rendue compte qu'on était garée devant chez moi. Je me retournais vers Alice et je me retrouvais face à un regard noir de désir. Je sais que ce n'étais pas de la soif, j'ai déjà vu ce regard sur Alex quand il était avec une compagne qu'il fréquentait. J'avais tellement eu peur de son regard qu'il a dû m'expliquer tous deux fois. Serait-elle elle aussi amoureuse de moi ?

Bella, Jasper m'a parler de tes sentiments, c'est pour ça que j'ai tenue à t'accompagner…

J'ai très peur d'entendre la suite. J'ai peur qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on reste en contact car elle n'éprouve pas la même chose pour moi … Je fus couper dans mes réflexions par Alice qui me donnait le meilleur baisé de toute ma vie. J'ai d'abord été surprise mais après, j'ai répondu à son baiser en passant mes bras autour de son cou. Elle, elle avait ses mains de poser sur mes hanches et ce simple contact faisait voler des milliers de papillons au creux de mon ventre. Je dû mettre fin à ce magnifique baiser car je manquais d'air. Alice pris la parole.

Laisse ta fenêtre ouvert dès que tu vas te coucher ce soir, il faut qu'on parle.

D'accord.

Je lui déposai un chaste baiser sur les lèvres et je rentrais à l'intérieur de la maison. La famille Clearwater n'était pas encore arrivée.

Papa, je suis rentrée.

Ah Bella, je t'attendais. Pourrais-tu mettre la table ?

Bien sûr ! Tu nous as fait quoi de bon pour dîner ?

En entrée, salade verte, en plat principal lasagne, fromage et en dessert, tiramisu. Je sais que tu adore les lasagnes et le tiramisu.

Attend, retour en arrière. Depuis quand sais-tu cuisiner papa ?

Oh, depuis peu, c'est Sue qui m'a appris à cuisiner pour que je puisse me débrouiller quand j'étais tout seul et pour manger sain.

D'accord, ils doivent arriver à quelle heure ?

Je venais seulement de terminer ma phrase que la sonnette de l'entrée retentissait.

Va ouvrir Bell's s'il te plait, il faut que je coupe le four.

OK !

Je me dirigeais vers la porte d'entrée et en l'ouvrant, je me retrouvais nez à nez avec Leah.

Oh Bella, je suis tellement contente de te revoir enfin, tu m'as manqué. Tu as drôlement changé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vue.

Elle me serra dans ses bras.

Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, tu m'as tellement manqué. Et toi aussi tu as drôlement changé.

Leah était plus grande que moi de quelques centimètres, elle est vraiment bien foutue. Bien musclée, de jolie forme et la peau mate. Elle est mignonne mais ce n'est pas mon genre de fille, je suis plus le genre Alice Cullen.

Et moi ? Je ne t'ai pas manqué ?

Si, toi aussi tu m'as manqué Seth. Mon dieu, tu sais que c'est dangereux les anabolisants ?

Eh Belli Bell's, tu l'aurais beaucoup moins remarqué si tu venais nous voir plus souvent.

Seth aussi était vraiment bien foutu. Il ressemble presque à Emmett sauf que Seth à la peau mate. Il est très mignon dans son genre.

Je sais. Bonsoir Sue, comment vas-tu ?

Bonsoir Bella, ça va bien et toi ? Comment c'est passé ton rendez-vous avec le docteur Cullen ?

Je savais que papa avait dû la mettre au courant, ça ne m'étonnait pas.

Tout c'est bien passé, la maladie n'a pas évolué mais elle n'a pas diminué non plus. J'en suis toujours au même stade qu'à Phoenix.

Ta maladie est-elle opérable ?

Non, à partir du moment où le traitement ne fait plus effets, il me restera juste à espérer vivre assez longtemps. Le traitement peut faire effets pendant plusieurs années comme il ne pouvait faire effet que pendant quelques mois.

De quoi tu parles Bella ?

Vous ne les avait pas mis au courant ?

Non, on voulait que ce soit toi qui décide si tu voulais qu'ils le sachent ou non.

Bah de toute façon, ils ont bien le droit de le savoir, je l'ai expliqué à la famille Cullen.

Je me tournais vers Seth et Leah pour pouvoir leur expliquer ma maladie.

Il y a 4 mois, j'ai fait un malaise au lycée de Phoenix. Ils m'ont tout de suite transférer à l'hôpital pour me faire des examens surtout quand je leur ai expliqué que depuis quelques temps j'ais d'horrible douleur au niveau des articulations, de la tête et du dos. Après une série de test, les docteurs ont décelé un cancer du sang de stade 2. Et comme je l'ai expliqué à Sue il y a peu de temps, dès que les transfusions de sang ne feront plus effets, il me restera plus qu'à espérer vivre longtemps et attendre paisiblement la mort. Tout le monde le sais que je suis condamnée.

Je voyais qu'ils tremblaient tous les deux. Seraient-ils des loups ?

Excusez-nous, il faut qu'on sorte prendre l'air c'est trop dur à encaisser.

Ils sortaient tous les deux dehors et je les suivais. Sue voulait m'en empêcher mais je la rassurais avec mon regard. Je voyais qu'il avait pris la direction de la forêt. Je les suivais donc jusque dans la forêt. Ce qui je vis ne me choqua que très peu. Leah et Seth venaient de se transformer en loups devant moi. Ils s'aperçurent enfin de ma présence et ils partaient derrière un arbre pour ressortir de leur cachette sous leur forme humaine. Leah semblait inquiète.

Bella, est ce que ça va ?

Bien sûr, pourquoi ça n'irai pas ?

Bah disons que tu viens de nous voir sous une forme animale, tu dois être choquée ?

Un petit peu car je ne m'attendais pas à ce que VOUS soyez des loups mais je savais qu'ils existaient.

Comment connais-tu tout ceci ?

Mon meilleur ami qui ma parler des créatures surnaturelles en étant une lui aussi donc il m'a parlé des loups et des vampires.

Il est vampire ?

Oui, mais c'est un vampire végétarien comme les Cullen.

Ah d'accord, donc il ne fera jamais rien aux humains. D'ailleurs, Bella ne nous en veux pas mais tu empeste à mort ?

Bah pourquoi ? Je ne sens rien moi.

C'est normal, ton odorat n'est pas assez développé mais tu étais bien chez les Cullen avant ?

Oui, pourquoi ?

Parce que pour nous, les vampires puent. A force on s'y habitue. Et pour les vampires, nous puons le chien mouillé. Odeur très désagréable pour eux. Mais bon, depuis que nous savons que tu revenais, nous nous sommes entraider pour refaire ta chambre et nous avons mis nos différent de côté. D'ailleurs, maintenant, on s'entend super bien tous ensembles.

Vous êtes combien de loups ?

Nous sommes une dizaine. Nous ferions mieux de rentré, autrement Charlie et Maman risque de s'inquiété.

Oui, tu as raison en plus j'ai très faim moi.

Tu as toujours faim Seth.

Et c'est normal, je suis en croissance.

Ouais ouais.

On rentrait enfin à la maison. J'avoue qu'il faisait frais dehors, ça fait du bien de rentrer au chaud. Bien évidemment, je ne parle que pour moi car les loups ne ressentent pas le froid. Quand on entrait dans le salon, on retrouvait Charlie et Sue enlacé sur le canapé en train de regarder un film.

Vous voilà enfin, nous pouvons passez à table.

On s'installais tous à table, j'étais à côté de Leah tandis que Seth se retrouvait à côté de Sue et à gauche de Sue au bout de la table se trouvait mon père. Le repas c'est passé dans la joie, nous avons parlé de tous ce que j'ai manqués. Sue m'a raconté l'apprentissage de la cuisine à papa. J'aurai bien aimé être là pour voir ça avait l'air trop marrant. Vers 23 heures la fatigue du voyage commençait à me gagner peu à peu. Voyant que je commençais à m'endormir, Sue est rentrée chez elle avec Leah et Seth. Je disais au revoir et bonne nuit à tout le monde ainsi que mon père et montais dans ma chambre. J'ouvrai ma fenêtre et je partais m'installer sur mon lit en attendant qu'Alice rentre dans ma chambre. J'ai eu à peine le temps de m'apercevoir qu'elle était dans ma chambre que deux mains froides se sont posées sur mes hanches et de douces lèvres glacées se sont posées sur les miennes. Aucun doute possible sur la personne, sa douce odeur enivrante pénétrât mes narines. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour lui rendre son baiser et l'approfondir. Au bout de quelques minutes qui m'ont paru n'être que quelques secondes, je dus mettre fin à ce baiser pour reprendre mon souffle car je manquais d'air. Ses yeux étaient encore noirs de désir. Elle m'a prise dans ses bras et elle m'a déposée délicatement sur mon lit. On continuait de s'embrasser passionnément. Mes mains parcouraient son corps dur et froid tandis que ses mains froides parcouraient mon corps brûlant d'excitation. A son contact, je frissonnais de froid mais surtout de plaisir. Trop vite à mon goût, nous avons dû mettre fin à notre baisé pour que je reprenne on souffle. Elle se décolla légèrement de moi et me souriait. Je lui rendais son sourire.

Bella, il faut que tu dormes, demain tu prends les cours et il faut que tu récupère de ton voyage. En plus, Carlisle m'a donné l'ordre de t'obliger à dormir de bonne heure.

C'est donc un ordre du docteur ?

Oui.

Bon, ben je reviens, je vais prendre ma minute d'humanité et me mettre en pyjama.

Je t'attends avec impatience.

Je descendais du lit et je partais en direction de la salle de bain où mes affaires de toilettes ainsi que ma chemise de nuit m'attendaient. Je prenais une rapide petite douche, je me lavais les dents et enfilais ma nuisette. Quand je rentrais dans ma chambre, je voyais les yeux d'Alice s'assombrirent directement. Elle s'approcha de moi à vitesse vampirique et plaqua ses douces lèvres froides contre les miennes. Ce contact me fit frissonner de plaisir et de froid en même temps. Elle me porta dans ses bras pour me redéposer dans mon lit. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur moi et m'embrassa dans le cou.

Bella, tu ne m'aide vraiment pas à te laisser tranquille dans cette tenue-là.

Tu ne m'aide pas non plus à me calmer et je n'en ai pas envie non-plus.

Mais il faut que tu dormes Bella, demain tu reprends les cours et il faut que tu te reposes de ton voyage. Et avec ta maladie, Carlisle ne veut pas prendre de risque que sa s'aggrave plus vite que prévu.

D'accord. Mais tu peux rester vers moi le temps que je dorme ?

Bien évidemment. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser toute seule ?

Je sais que c'est une question absurde mais bon.

Je m'installais sous la couverture avec Alice et je me collais automatiquement à son dos contre elle. Elle me serra contre elle, elle avait un bras posé sur mon ventre et l'autre était posé dans mes cheveux et elle me les caressait tout doucement.

Endors-toi ma Bella, je reste vers toi pendant toute la nuit. Fait de beau rêve. Je t'aime.

Je t'aime aussi Alice …

Je me laissai emporter par le sommeil. Une de mes mains était posée sur celle d'Alice qui était sur mon ventre. Durant mon sommeil, je n'ai fait que de rêver d'Alice. Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillé par les douces mains froides d'Alice qui caressait mon visage.

Bella, il faut que tu te réveilles, sinon tu vas être en retard.

Je n'ai pas envie d'aller au lycée, je veux rester avec toi aujourd'hui.

Non Bella, il faut que tu y aille, c'est ton premier jour. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là à ton retour et puis tu dois passer à la maison ce soir ne l'oublie pas. Ils sont tous très impatient de te revoir.

Je sais, moi aussi je suis très impatiente de les revoir.

Allez, file sous la douche, pendant ce temps-là, je te prépare tes vêtements et je finirai de te préparer après.

Reçu 5 sur 5 mon commandant.

Pffffff, une vraie gamine !

C'est pour ça que tu es tombée sous mon charme !

J'avoue.

Elle s'approcha sensuellement de moi et m'embrassa sur les lèvres. Je léchais ses lèvres avec ma langue et elle me donna accès à la sienne. Au bout d'un petit moment, je dus mettre fin au baiser car je manquais d'air.

Tu n'es pas possible Bella, à ce rythme-là, tu ne seras jamais prête à l'heure.

Dit moi que tu ne prenais pas plaisir à y participer ?

Tu sais très bien que si. Maintenant file à la douche.

Oui maman.

Je partais en direction de la salle de bain et je me préparais ma serviette et mon gel douche et mon shampoing. Je faisais couler l'eau chaude pendant que je retirai ma chemise de nuit. J'entrai sous l'eau chaude et j'y restai pendant une bonne quinzaine de minutes. Je me décidai enfin à sortir quand l'eau commençait à se refroidir. J'enroulai une serviette autour de mon corps et je retournais dans ma chambre où Alice m'attendait assise sur mon lit avec une tenue à coter d'elle. Dès qu'elle m'aperçut, elle s'est levée, elle a pris ma tenue dans ses mains et elle me l'a donnée.

Va vite enfiler ceci dans la salle de bain, je t'attends là.

Je retournais dans a salle de bains et j'observais la tenue qu'elle m'a choisie. Un jean taille basse bleu clair avec un débardeur blanc et une chemise rouge. Et j'avais des sous-vêtements blanc en dentelle avec. J'enfilais le tout et je retournais dans ma chambre. A mon entrée, je voyais un magnifique sourire ce former sur le visage d'Alice. Je tournais sur moi-même.

Je te plais ?

Oui, tu es très belle. Mais tu sais, même habillé avec des habits horribles, tu me plairas toujours. Allez, viens que je te coiffe et que je te maquille.

Je m'installais sur la chaise qui était au milieu de ma chambre et je laissais Alice faire son travail en espérant qu'elle face simple. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je pouvais aller me regarder dans un miroir. Elle avait fait simple, elle m'a bouclé les cheveux et niveau maquillage, elle m'a mis du crayon noir sous les yeux avec du mascara. Et elle ma mit de la poudre rouge et blanche. Le blanc part du coin intérieur de l'œil pour finir en rouge au coin extérieur.

Tu es parfaite.

Merci beaucoup.

Je m'approchais d'elle, je passai mes bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à moi et je l'embrassai passionnément pour la remercier. Je dus encore une fois mettre fin au baiser par manque d'air.

Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre ton petit déjeuner tout de suite autrement tu n'auras pas le temps et je refuse que tu aille en cours sans rien dans l'estomac.

Mais je n'ai pas faim Alice.

Bella, tu es obligée de manger avec tes médicaments.

Je sais mais tout ce que je mange, je le revomit aussitôt.

Tu dois quand même essayer de manger quelque chose.

Je vais essayer. Bon je descends. On se revoit quand ?

Tu veux bien que je t'emmène au lycée et que je te récupère ?

Ouais mais tu vas faire comment avec le soleil ?

Ne t'inquiète pas, on a une voiture avec les vitres teintées. Le temps que tu prennes ton petit déjeuner, je vais aller me changer et je reviens te chercher en voiture.

D'accord.

Et tu as intérêt de manger.

Oui maman.

Elle m'embrassa vite faits sur les lèvres et elle s'approcha de la fenêtre.

Revient-moi vite, tu me manque déjà.

Je me dépêche.

Elle sauta par la fenêtre de ma chambre et moi je prenais la direction du rez de chaussée pour essayer de manger quelque chose. Charlie était déjà dans la cuisine avec un café et son journal. Je m'approchais de lui et je lui faisais un bisou sur la joue pour lui dire bonjour.

Bonjour papa ! Bien dormi ?

Salut Bell's ! J'ai très bien dormi. Et toi t'as première nuit ?

Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi de toute ma vie.

Alors prête pour cette rentrée ?

Ouais, mais je stresse un peu. Tout le monde va me regarder et je n'aime pas ça. Et puis je ne connais personne à part les Cullen.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu te feras vite de nouveaux amis.

J'avalai vite fais quelques céréales en même temps que mes médicaments et je buvais un verre de jus d'orange. Sa sera largement suffisant pour ce matin. Je jetais un coup d'œil à l'horloge et je décidai qu'il était l'heure de partir.

Bon, j'y vais papa. On se voit ce soir. Passe une bonne journée.

Ok Bell's. A ce soir. Bonne journée à toi aussi.

Au faite papa, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je passe chez les Cullen ce soir ?

Non bien sûr mais ne rentre pas trop tard.

Je serai là pour le dîner.

Ok, amuse-toi bien alors.

Je prenais mon sac de cours et j'enfilais ma veste et je sortais sur le perron. Au même moment, je voyais une BMW noir arrivée devant chez moi avec la vitre teintées en noir Je savais que c'était Alice alors je m'approchais de la voiture pour m'installer sur le siège passager. J'étais à peine installais que je sentais c'est lèvres contre les miennes. Je poussais un soupir de contentement. Après quelques minutes, elle dut mettre fin au baiser pour que je reprenne ma respiration.

La journée va être terriblement ennuyeuse et longue sans toi.

Sans toi aussi mais dit toi que ce soir tu viens à la maison et qu'on va vite ce revoir.

Je sais mais ça ne l'empêchera pas d'être longue. En plus je vais être le centre de l'attention et je n'aime pas du tout.

Habitue-toi vite car demain sa sera pire.

Pourquoi ?

Disons que si la nouvelle traine avec les Cullen alors que d'habitude, ils ne se mélangent pas, les ragots vont y aller. Et puis quand ils verront qu'on est ensemble, sa sera pire.

OH NON.

Et si tu veux un petit conseille sur les bonnes fréquentations ou non, évite Jessica et Lauren, elles sont très prétentieuses. Par contre Angela je suis sûre que tu t'entendras à merveille avec elle. Et pas besoin de mes visions pour le savoir. Elle est timide comme toi et elle est réservée. Et elle est super gentille. Ensuite, coter garçon, j'ai eu une vision de Mike et il va te coller toute la journée. Il va être intéressé par toi.

Bah je vais vite le remettre sa place ne t'inquiète pas.

Oh, je sais. Je l'ai vu. On y est.

On avait parlé tout le long du trajet et je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on était déjà devant le lycée.

Bonne chance ma belle.

Merci j'en aurais besoin. Et toi, du coup, tu vas faire quoi de ta journée ?

Je vais aller chasser.

Bah bonne chasse alors.

Merci.

Je m'approchais d'elle, j'accrochais mes mains derrière sa nuque et je posais délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je profitais un maximum de se baiser car j'en aurais qu'un à la fin de la journée. Elle demanda l'accès à ma bouche en passant sa langue sur mes lèvres. Et bien évidemment, je lui donnais l'accès et nos langues s'entremêlèrent. Quelle sensation exquise. Trop rapidement à mon goût, nous avons dû mettre fin au baiser car ma condition d'humaine me rappelais à l'ordre.

Je t'aime, soufflais-je.

Je t'aime aussi.

Je lui souriais, elle me rendait mon sourire et je sortais du véhicule. Je la regardais s'éloigner et dès que je ne voyais plus la voiture, je rentrais dans le lycée.

Voilà pour le second chapitre.

Comment vous trouvez ?

Une petite review s'il vous plait ^^

Mathou =D


	4. Premier jour de lycée et soirée magique

**Bon Matin !**

**Comme je n'arrive pas à faire dodo (et que mes tante m'ont abandonné sur MSN ^^) je me suis dit pourquoi ne pas publier un chapitre plutôt que de ne rien faire.**

**Je pense que vous pouvez (et vous pourrez) remercié mes nombreux moments d'insomnie ^^.**

**Bon, trêve de bavardage et passons aux choses sérieuses.**

**D'abord, réponse à certaine review :**

**MissDH : je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et je vais faire attention aux répétitions. =D**

**Sekmeth, Lena-mc carty cullen, elo-didie, Mikiido, socrazygirl, alice : Je suis aussi contente que mon histoire vous plaise et je vais essayer de poster le plus rapidement possible. En semaine je ne pourrais que le mercredi et le weekend à partir de vendredi soir. En gros, après ça dépend mes cours et mes devoirs =$ (les joies de l'école ^^).**

**Ensuite, dans ce chapitre il y a mon premier Lemon. J'aimerai savoir s'il est bien ou si il faut que je fasse autre chose.**

**Et pour finir, (ce que j'ai oublié de faire pour le chapitre précédent) les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les empreintes. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Mathou =D**

**Chapitre 3 : Premier jour de lycée et soirée magique.**

**Je franchissais le portail et je prenais la direction de l'accueil. Il n'était pas très dur de se repérer dans ce lycée, il est plus petit que celui de Phoenix. J'entrai dans le bâtiment et derrière le bureau se trouvait une femme d'un certain âge avec les cheveux rouge. Drôle de look. Je lui faisais remarquer ma présence.**

**- Bonjour Madame, je suis Isabella Swan la nouvelle. Je pourrais avoir mes papiers s'il-vous plait ?**

**- Ah bonjour Mademoiselle Swan, bien sûr et bienvenue au lycée de Forks. Alors voici votre emploi du temps ainsi qu'un plan du lycée et une fiche que vous devez faire signer par tous vos professeurs et à me rapporter à la fin de la journée.**

**- D'accord. Merci Madame.**

**- Au revoir et passez une bonne journée mademoiselle.**

**- Merci vous aussi.**

**Je sortais du bureau d'accueil et je cherchais ma première salle. Je commençais avec une heure d'anglais. Au bout de cinq minutes, je trouvai enfin ma salle. La prof n'était pas encore arrivée donc je patientais dans la salle. Je pensais à Alice, j'ai de la chance d'être tombée sur elle ainsi que la famille Cullen, c'est une chouette famille. Je suis sûre qu'Alex s'entendrait bien avec eux. Et puis il a déjà rencontré Alice. J'appellerai Alex ce soir et on en parlera tous les deux. J'étais tellement absorber par mes pensée que je ne me suis même pas rendue compte que quelques élèves étaient déjà rentré dans la salle.**

**- Tu es Isabella Swan ?**

**Je sursautai, je ne l'ai pas entendue arriver.**

**- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je suis Mike, Mike Newton.**

**Ah, voilà le fameux Mike Newton. Il est sympa dans son genre mais il n'est pas mon genre. Si j'étais du genre homme, je pencherai plus pour Edward qui Mike. Il me tendait sa main que je serai.**

**- Oui, je suis Isabella Swan mais appelle-moi juste Bella.**

**- Ok Bella. Alors tu viens d'Arizona ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Tu n'es pas très bronzée pour une fille de là-bas.**

**- Je n'ai jamais trop aimé me mettre au soleil pour bronzer et puis c'est peut-être pour ça qu'ils m'ont envoyé ici. Je peux passer plus inaperçu.**

**- Pourquoi es-tu venue ici ?**

**- Histoire de famille Mike mais j'ai voulue renouer avec mon père. Et puis changer d'air ne fais pas de mal.**

**- Bon et comment trouves-tu notre lycée ?**

**- Il est plus petit que celui de Phoenix et je me repère plus facilement. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, je ne l'ai pas encore tout à faits visiter.**

**- Je peux te le faire visiter si tu veux ?**

**Alice à raison, il est vraiment pot de colle.**

**- C'est gentil Mike mais je pense que je pourrai m'en sortir toute seule.**

**- Alors vient manger avec nous à midi.**

**- Et qui ai ce « nous » ?**

**- Il y a moi, Jessica, Lauren, Ben, Tyler et Angela.**

**Le fameux groupe. J'aimerai bien les rencontrer mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie de manger çà midi. J'ai trop mangé ce matin.**

**- C'est gentil Mike mais je n'ai pas très faim, je ne pense pas que j'irai au réfectoire.**

**- Tu es sûre, tu devrais manger quand même.**

**- Sûre Mike. Maintenant, excuse-moi, il faut que j'aille voir le prof.**

**- OK. Une prochaine fois peut-être ?**

**- Oui.**

**Je laissai Mike en plan et je m'approchais de mon prof d'Anglais.**

**- Bonjour Monsieur, je suis Isabella Swan.**

**- Ah bonjour Mademoiselle Swan. J'ai votre manuel vous allez vous installez ici. Normalement à coter de vous il devrait y avoir Mademoiselle Hale mais elle est absente aujourd'hui.**

**- D'accord merci monsieur.**

**Il signa ma fiche et je m'installais à ma table où je serai à coter de Rosalie. Les cours d'anglais risquent de ne pas être si mal que ça en compagnie de Rosalie. Par contre, quand on est seule, et que le cours on l'a déjà vu dans l'autre lycée, on s'ennuie passablement. J'ai donc laissé mes pensées divaguées vers Alice et je ne fus ramené à la réalité que quand il y a eu la sonnerie. Si les heures de cours sont toutes pareilles, la journée risque d'être longue, vraiment très longue.**

**- Qu'as-tu comme prochain cours Bella ?**

**Newton, j'avais réussi à l'oublier celui-là mais lui non apparemment.**

**- J'ai histoire, et toi ?**

**- Français. Veux-tu que je te conduise à ton cours ?**

**- Si tu veux.**

**Je le suivais en direction du couloir.**

**- Tu ne veux toujours pas manger avec nous ?**

**- C'est gentil Mike mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Une prochaine fois si tu veux.**

**- D'accord. Tiens voilà ta salle. A plus tard Bella.**

**- Salut Mike.**

**J'entrais dans ma salle de cours et me présentais à ma prof d'histoire. Toute la matinée c'est passée ainsi. J'ai rencontré Jessica en histoire, Ben en maths et Angéla en français. Et j'ai plutôt de la chance, dans chacun de mes cours pour l'instant je suis avec un Cullen. En histoire, je suis avec Jasper, en Maths je suis avec Emmett et en français je suis avec Alice. Et je suis toujours à coter d'eux. C'est l'heure d'aller manger, mais je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Comme il faisait beau, j'ai décidé de rester dehors. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand mon téléphone sonna. Je venais de recevoir un SMS.**

**Bella,**

**Retrouve-moi dans les bois juste en face de toi, je t'attends.**

**Je t'aime.**

**Alice**

**Pourquoi est-elle là ? Elle devrait être en train de chasser. Oh non ! Je suis sûr qu'elle a vu que je ne voulais pas manger. J'approchais très rapidement de la forêt et je pouvais apercevoir la peau blanchâtre d'Alice.**

**- Isabella Marie Swan ! Pourquoi refuses-tu de manger ?**

**- Alice, je n'ai pas faim.**

**- Mais Bella, tu dois manger, tu dois garder des forces.**

**- Je sais Alice mais je n'y arrive pas.**

**- Viens manger avec moi, je t'ai préparé quelque chose quand j'ai vu que tu n'allais pas manger. Viens t'assoir. **

**- Mais Alice, je n'ai vraiment pas faim.**

**- Bella s'il te plait.**

**Elle me faisait ses petits yeux de cockers. Comment y résister ? J'en suis incapable.**

**- D'accord mais juste un petit peu alors.**

**Elle s'approcha de moi, elle passa ses bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher d'elle et elle posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je passai mes bras autour de sa nuque pour approfondir notre baiser et la rapprocher plus de moi. Je passai ma langue sur ses lèvres et elle me donna l'accès à sa bouche. Sa fait tellement de bien de pouvoir l'embrasser, elle m'a tellement manqué ce matin. Ses mains parcouraient mon corps en m'envoyant des milliers de petit frisson partout. J'en faisais de même avec mes mains. Elle dut mettre fin au baiser bien trop vite à mon goût. Elle se dégageât de moi et me tendit mon repas.**

**- Bella, il faut que tu manges.**

**- Je sais**

**J'attrapais le sac en grognant. J'allais m'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre et regardais ce qu'il y avait dans le sac. Il y avait une salade, une pomme et une bouteille d'eau. Ça va, elle n'a pas pris beaucoup de chose. **

**- Tu es obligée de manger tout ce qu'il y a dans ce sac. Je n'ai presque rien mis dedans.**

**Je sortais la salade du sac et je commençais à manger**

**- Alors, comment se passe votre journée de chasse ?**

**- Bien, ils s'amusent tous comme des fous. Surtout Emmett, il s'éclate avec les grizzlis. Il se défoule en attendant que tu arrives.**

**- J'en vois qui prennent du plaisir dans cette journée.**

**- Et toi comment c'est passée ta rentrer ?**

**- Et ben, comme tu avais raison, j'ai rencontré Mike et Jessica et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rester avec eux. Ensuite, dans la plupart des cours, je suis à coter de l'un de vous. En français, je suis à coter de toi, je suis à coter d'Emmett en maths, à coter de Jasper en histoire et à coter de Rosalie en anglais.**

**- Et tu seras à coter d'Edward en biologie. Charlie se doutais que tu allais bien t'entendre avec nous et il savait que tu préfèrerais être avec des personnes que tu connais alors il a fait en sorte que tu ne sois jamais seule donc il a demandé au proviseur de te mettre avec chacun d'entre nous.**

**- J'aime de plus en plus mon père, je ne savais pas qu'il était si intentionné.**

**- Tu sais Bell's, ton père ne veux que ton bonheur. Et il veut que tu te sentes comme chez toi. Il a peur que tu veuille repartir à Phoenix car tu penses que tu n'aurais pas ta place. Il était super heureux quand il nous a dit que tu revenais vivre chez lui.**

**- Moi aussi je suis contente de revoir mon père, il m'avait tellement manqué. Et puis, je ne pourrai pas repartir, j'ai trouvé mon bonheur ici. Je revois mon père et je rencontre une magnifique famille de vampire où j'y rencontre mon âme-sœur.**

**Alice c'était installé à coter de moi pendant que je mangeais. Je m'approchais de son visage et j'y déposais un doux baiser.**

**- Si tu savais depuis quand je t'attends. Je t'aime ma Bella.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit lutin.**

**- Eh, je ne suis pas un lutin.**

**- Si, tu es MON petit lutin.**

**- Bon bah si je ne suis que le tiens, je suis d'accord. C'est bientôt l'heure de retourner en cours Bella.**

**- Oh non. Tu vas me manquer.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ce n'est que pour deux heures. Après, je viens te chercher et on va chez moi.**

**Je venais de terminer ma pomme. J'avais réussi à tout manger, après je ne sais pas si ça restera dans mon estomac. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de la quitter. Même pour deux heures. Ça va être trop long.**

**- Allez ma Bella, il faut que tu y ailles. Et dit toi que deux heures ce n'est rien comparé au temps que nous allons passer ensemble ce soir.**

**- Oui tu as raison. Mais ça va être long d'être loin de toi.**

**On se leva toutes le deux en même temps et elle me serra dans ses bras en faisant attention à ne pas m'étouffer. Je n'imagine pas passer ma vie sans la présence d'Alice. Je passai mes mains autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de moi. Je me sens enfin complète quand nous sommes enlacées toutes les deux. Je posai une main derrière sa nuque et je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle demanda l'accès à ma bouche et je lui donnais. Elle passait ses douces mains blanches dans mes chevaux pendant que moi je l'a gardais serrée contre moi. Après un laps de temps qui me sembla beaucoup trop court, je dus mettre fin au baiser par manque d'oxygène.**

**- Il faut vraiment que tu y ailles Bella.**

**- Je sais mon petit lutin. Bon, à tout à l'heure, tu me manques déjà. Je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime mon amoureuse. Ne t'inquiète pas, on se revoit vite. Tu me manque déjà.**

**Je l'a laissait dans la forêt pendant que moi je reprenais la direction du lycée. Plus que deux petites heures de cours et on pourra se revoir. Je pense plutôt que ça va être deux très longues heures de cours car je vais m'ennuyer ferme. Pourquoi je suis obligée d'aller en cours quand ils ne sont pas là ? J'arrivai devant ma salle de cours et j'allais me présenté à mon prof de biologie. Comme Alice l'avait dit, je me retrouve à coter d'Edward. Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance, dans ce cours là aussi j'ai déjà vu ce que l'on est en train de faire. Je vais vraiment m'ennuyé. Enfin la sonnerie de la libération. Ces deux heures de cours m'ont paru être une éternité. Je vais enfin pouvoir retrouver mon petit lutin. Je me dépêchais de sortir de ma salle de classe et de rejoindre le parking lorsque Mike m'interpella dans le couloir.**

**- Bella, nous avons sport ensemble normalement. Viens.**

**- Non Mike, je ne vais pas en sport, je suis dispensée par le docteur Cullen.**

**- Ah d'accord. On se revoit demain. Passe une bonne fin de journée et une bonne soirée Bella.**

**- Merci à toi aussi Mike.**

**Je me dépêchais de rejoindre Alice sur le parking. Elle m'attendait dans la même voiture que ce matin. Je montai à l'intérieur et elle me donna un chaste baiser sur les lèvres avant de repartir.**

**- Où allons-nous ?**

**- Nous partons directement chez moi. Comme ça, je te ramène chez toi avant dîner et je passe la nuit avec toi si tu es d'accord.**

**- Bien sûre que je suis d'accord.**

**J'apercevais déjà la villa des Cullen. J'ai eu à peine le temps de sortir de la voiture que deux gros bras puissants me soulevaient du sol.**

**- Enfin te voilà petit Bella.**

**- Emmett, j'étouffe.**

**- Oups désolé.**

**Il desserra sa prise autour de moi et me reposa délicatement par terre.**

**- Waouh Emmett, tu arrives à être délicat ! je suis impressionnée.**

**- Tu n'es pas très gentille Bell's, tu te moques ouvertement de moi. Et oui, je suis extrêmement doux avec ma petite sœur qui est fragile comme de la porcelaine.**

**- Attend, tu viens de dire que je suis ta petite sœur ?**

**- Bah oui, tu sors avec Alice donc tu es ma petite sœur. Et puis même si tu sortais avec personne de ma famille tu aurais quand même été ma petite sœur. **

**Eh bien, je vois que les nouvelles vont vites.**

**- Tu sais, ce n'était pas trop dur de le remarquer. Quand nous avons vu passer Alice en coup de vent ce matin avec un sourire niais sur le visage on a tout de suite compris. Et au vu de son comportement de la journée, il faut être aveugle pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué.**

**- Perspicace ?**

**- Juste observateur.**

**- Ça me touche que tu me considère comme ta sœur Emmett.**

**- Tu sais, je ne suis pas le seul. Tu fais partie de cette famille maintenant.**

**- Merci ça me touche énormément.**

**- Bon sinon petit Belli Bell's, comment c'est passer cette première journée de cours dans notre si charmant lycée de Forks ?**

**- Très longue et très ennuyeuse. D'ailleurs Emmy-chou, je suis avec toi en maths et devine quoi ?**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Et ben je suis assise juste à coter de toi.**

**- Trop cool. Tu verras, on va bien s'éclater.**

**- Ça tombe bien, je n'aime pas les maths.**

**- Ça te dit de rentrer car ce n'est pas que moi j'ai froid mais tu es une petite humaine fragile.**

**- Faits attention Emmett, la petite humaine fragile peut t'en faire baver. Mais oui, je veux bien rentrer.**

**- J'attends de voir ce que tu peux me faire minimoys.**

**- Tu verras bien. **

**On venait d'entrer dans le salon. Ils étaient tous installer sur les canapés et ils nous regardaient rentrés.**

**- Salut tout le monde.**

**- Salut toute seule.**

**- Emmett, on s'est déjà dit bonjour et franchement, tu pourrais sortir autre chose.**

**- Salut Bella. Enfin quelqu'un qui a le courage de remettre Emmett à sa place.**

**- Vous allez voir, je vais bien vous le dressez ce petit.**

**- On compte sur toi Bella.**

**J'embrassai toute la famille sur la joue sauf Emmett. Et j'allais m'installer à coter d'Alice.**

**- Je n'ai même pas le droit à un bisou moi ?**

**- Si tu veux mais c'est toi qui se lève.**

**- Et pourquoi ? Les autres ne se sont pas levés à ce que je sache.**

**- Tous simplement que quand je l'ai ai embrassé, j'étais encore debout que là, je suis assise. Et tu n'as pas dit que j'étais une petite humaine fragile ?**

**- Si.**

**- Alors tu vas prendre soin de la petite humaine fragile et tu vas te lever.**

**- T'es même plus drôle Belli-chou.**

**Il se leva, il s'approcha de moi et je lui faisais son bisou sur la joue. Toute la famille était morte de rire.**

**- Ça fait bizarre de voir Emmett soumit.**

**- Je ne suis pas soumis.**

**- Comment ces passer votre journée de chasse ?**

**Je savais qu'Emmett allais retrouver le sourire en lui évoquant la chasse. Il est même le premier à me répondre.**

**- C'était génial Belli-chou. Je me suis bien défoulé sur un …**

**- Un ours.**

**- Comment tu sais ça ?**

**- J'ai eu mes sources petit Emmy-chou.**

**En même temps que je prononçais cette phrase, je regardais Alice dans les yeux. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui a coupé cet échange silencieux.**

**- Bella, tu veux bien joué à la console avec moi s'il te plait ?**

**- Et pour quoi moi et pas une autre personne Emmett ?**

**- Parce que j'ai envie de te tester.**

**- Bah comme je n'ai rien d'autre à faire, j'accepte mais c'est moi aussi choisi le jeu.**

**- D'accord. Mais tu sais, tu peux choisir celui que tu veux, je te battrais quand même.**

**- C'est ce qu'on verra qui veut jouer ?**

**- Moi je préfère vous regarder, je sens qu'on va bien se marrer.**

**- Ouais, moi pareil je vais regarder.**

**- Les filles ?**

**- Non merci, on n'est pas très jeux. Surtout quand Emmett joue.**

**- Ok. Alors voyons voir à quoi nous allons jouer.**

**Je m'approchais des jeux et je sentais quelqu'un s'approcher de moi. A l'odeur, je reconnaissais sans difficulté Alice. Elle déposa une main dans le bas de mon dos.**

**- Si je peux te conseiller, je choisirai Mario Kart si j'étais toi.**

**- Je vais donc suivre le conseille de mon petit lutin.**

**J'attrapais le jeu et je le tendais à Emmett.**

**- Tiens Emmett, prépare le jeu.**

**- D'accord Belli-chou. Prépare-toi à perdre, je suis imbattable à ce jeu.**

**- On verra.**

**Je m'installais dans le canapé en face de la télé juste à coter d'Alice. Il vint s'asseoir à coter de moi et il me tendit ma manette. Alice a pris délicatement mon visage entre ses mains et elle déposa un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je lui rendais son baiser avec douceur. Elle se détacha doucement et se pencha vers mon oreille.**

**- Un baiser d'encouragement, me chuchota-t-elle.**

**Rien que le fait de sentir son souffle frais sur ma peau me fit frémir de plaisir. Je rougissais légèrement et reportais mon attention à l'écran. J'aperçus du coin de l'œil Rosalie qui donnait aussi un baiser d'encouragement à Emmett. Je devais choisir le personnage que j'utiliserai pour jouer. J'ai toujours adoré prendre Mario dans ce jeu. Donc je prenais Mario. Emmett lui il a pris Luigi. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps nous avons joué mais quand les filles m'ont déclarée grande vainqueurs de ce tournoi, il faisait déjà nuit. Emmett était grognon d'avoir perdu contre moi.**

**- J'exige une revanche.**

**- Quand tu veux Emmett mais je dois rentrer là, il se fait tard. Et le devoir m'appelle.**

**- Ce weekend alors.**

**- Pas de soucis Emmy-chou. En tout cas, c'était vraiment marrant de joué contre toi. Bon allez, a demain mon chou.**

**Carlisle et Esmé étaient redescendus dans le salon pour venir me dire au revoir.**

**- A demain tout le monde.**

**- A demain Bell's.**

**- Bella, Alice m'a dit que Charlie allait partir en déplacement ce weekend, souhaites-tu venir le passer à la maison ?**

**- C'est gentil Esmé, je vais en parler avec mon père se soir. Je vous ferais passer ma réponse.**

**- D'accord Bella. Passe une bonne soirée au revoir.**

**- Merci à vous aussi. A demain ou peut-être à ce weekend.**

**- Salut Bell's.**

**Ils m'avaient tous serré dans leur bras en me faisant un bisou sur la joue. Que je leur rendais bien évidemment. Je me retournais vers Alice, je lui prenais la main et on sortait toutes les deux en direction de sa voiture. On s'installa à l'intérieur et elle prenait la direction de chez moi.**

**- Ils ont l'air de le prendre plutôt bien le fait que nous soyons ensemble.**

**- Tu sais, depuis le temps qu'ils me voyaient seule, ils commençaient à désespérer que je trouve mon âme-sœur. Et maintenant que je l'ai trouvé, ils s'en fiche que ce soit un garçon ou une fille du moment que je sois heureuse. Et il t'apprécie vraiment et comme l'a dit Emmett, même si on ne serait pas sortie ensemble, ils auraient pris soin de toi. Rien qu'en une soirée, ils se sont beaucoup attachés à toi. Et je ne peux plus vivre sans toi ma Bella.**

**- Moi aussi je me suis attaché à vous. Et je n'envisage pas une vie loin de toi. Tu es mon oxygène Alice.**

**- Tu es toute ma vie à présent Bella. Je t'aime.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit lutin.**

**Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était stationnée devant chez moi.**

**- Je ne vais pas rentrer avec toi là car Charlie est déjà là et vous allez passer à table. Je t'attendrais dans ta chambre. Et parle-lui de la proposition d'Esmé.**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'oublierai pas.**

**- Je t'aime ma Bella.**

**- Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit lutin.**

**Je déposai un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et je sortais de la voiture. J'étais sous le porche et je regardais sa voiture disparaître. Je rentrais dans la maison et j'accrochais mon manteau dans l'entrée.**

**- Bell's, c'est toi ?**

**- Oui papa. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

**- Oui et toi t'a rentrée c'est bien passée ?**

**- Oui comme une rentrée quoi. Au faite merci d'avoir fait en sorte que je ne sois pas seule en cours.**

**- Oh de rien. J'ai pensé que ta journée se serais mieux passé avec la compagnie de personne que tu connaissais déjà. Tu as rencontré d'autres personnes ?**

**- Oui, j'ai faits la rencontre de Mike Newton, de Jessica Stanley, d'Angela Webber et de Ben Crowley.**

**- Tu veux manger quoi ce soir Bell's ?**

**- Bah tu sais papa, je n'ai pas très faim donc …**

**- Il faut que tu manges avec tes médicaments.**

**- Je sais, tu n'es pas le seul à me le dire, Alice m'a faite la même remarque à midi.**

**- J'adore cette petite. Et comment c'est passer cette fin de journée chez les Cullen ?**

**- Très marrante, j'ai joué à la console avec Emmett et je l'ai battu. Il est tellement déprimé qu'il veut qu'on fasse une revanche ce weekend.**

**- D'ailleurs, en parlant de ce weekend, je suis en déplacement tout le weekend et je ne rentre que mardi.**

**- Bah sa tombe bien papa, Esmé m'a justement proposé de passer le weekend chez eux. Je ne pense pas que ça la dérangerai de m'accepter une nuit de plus.**

**- J'allai justement te proposer d'aller chez les Cullen où chez Sue. Je ne veux pas que tu restes toute seule. Et tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu voulais manger ce soir ?**

**- Fais ce que tu veux, je ne mangerai que légèrement. Je reviens, je vais prendre une douche.**

**- D'accord.**

**Je montais en direction de ma chambre, je prenais un short avec un débardeur et des sous-vêtements et je partais en direction de ma salle de bain. Pendant que je faisais couler l'eau, je me déshabillais et je mettais mes habits au sale. Je m'installais dans mon bain bien chaud et j'y suis restée pendant une bonne demi-heure. En musique de fond, j'avais le « Clair De Lune » de Debussy. Je sortais rapidement de l'eau encore tiède, je m'enroulais dans une serviette et je m'habillais. Par-dessus mon débardeur j'enfilais un sweet avec une capuche pour ne pas tomber malade et je descendais en bas rejoindre Charlie. Il était en train d'installer le couvert.**

**- Tu tombes bien, j'allai t'appeler, on peut passer à table.**

**Je m'installais en face de Charlie et on commençait à manger. Le repas se fit dans le calme le plus complet et je n'ai que très peu manger, je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Je prenais mes médicaments pendant le repas. A la fin, je décidais de faire la vaisselle car Charlie à préparer le repas. Au bout de cinq minutes, tout était propre. Je suis vraiment impatiente de retrouver Alice. Je rejoignais Charlie dans le salon.**

**- Papa, je monte dans ma chambre, je vais lire un peu et me coucher.**

**- D'accord. Bonne nuit Bell's.**

**- Bonne nuit papa.**

**Je montais rapidement dans ma chambre en espérant y retrouver Alice. Arrivée devant ma chambre, je rentrai dedans délicatement et je refermais la porte derrière moi. Elle fut à peine fermé que je me retrouvais plaqué contre avec de douces lèvres sur les miennes. Instinctivement, je passais une main derrière sa nuque et l'autre se positionna sur sa hanche pour l'a rapproché de moi. Je sentais ses mains passé en-dessous mon sweet et mon débardeur. Elle décolla sa bouche de la mienne.**

**- Dit-moi si je vais trop loin.**

**- Non ma belle Alice, continue. Aime-moi pendant des heures.**

**Elle me souleva du sol avec sa force surhumaine et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de son bassin. Elle me porta jusque sur mon lit où elle me déposa délicatement. Elle se détacha de moi et me caressa le visage. J'étais soumise à ses caresses. Elle embrassa chaque parcelle de mon visage en commençant par mon front, ensuite mes yeux, mon nez, mes joues. Elle effleura légèrement mes lèvres et embrassa le contour de ma mâchoire. J'en frissonnais de plaisir. Elle descendait jusqu'à mon coup et le parcourait de millier de petit baisé. Elle me retira mon sweet et elle parcourait mes épaules de baisé. Elle me retira mon débardeur et j'étais en soutien-gorge devant elle. Je me consumais petit à petit sous ses caresses, le feu été en train de se loger dans chaque parcelle de mon corps à son touché. Elle embrassa chaque parcelle de mon corps nu en évitant ma poitrine. Arrivée vers mon bas-ventre, elle empoignât l'élastique de mon short et elle me le fit glisser le long de jambes en me les embrassant. Elle envoyât le short par terre. Je l'a forçait à s'allonger sur le lit et je me mettais à califourchon sur elle. Je lui refais exactement les mêmes choses qu'elle a faites pour moi. Je lui embrassai chaque parcelle de son visage et de son cou. Elle était vêtue d'un T-shirt blanc avec une jupe qui lui arrive mi-cuisses noire. Elle est trop belle dedans. Je lui retirai son débardeur et embrassais chaque partie de son corps en oubliant sa poitrine. Je lui retirai délicatement sa jupe en embrassant ses jambes. Je jetais sa jupe près de mon short et je l'examinais. Elle est aussi menue que moi. Je regardais son visage et je remarquais que ses yeux étaient noirs. Elle me désirait. Mes yeux devaient être de la même couleur car je la désiré aussi. Je m'emparai de ses lèvres et j'en demandais l'accès avec ma langue. Elle m'en donna l'accès et dès que nos lèvres se touchaient, je gémissais de plaisir. Je passais mes mains derrière son dos et je lui dégrafais son soutien-gorge. Je lui retirai rapidement et je passais mes mains sur sa poitrine. Elle soupira de plaisir ce qui me fit accentuer mes caresses. Je lui embrassais sa poitrine et ensuite, je léchais ces tétons durcis par l'excitation. Pendant ce temps-là, elle me caressa le dos et me le griffais par moment en me faisant gémir de douleurs et de plaisir en même temps. Je remontais pour embrasser ses douces lèvres et je lui retirai son boxer avec mes dents. Je le faisais glisser le long de ses jambes en respirant fortement son odeur corporelle qui était délicieuse. Un mélange de vanille et de cannelle. Je remontais délicatement le long de ses jambes en les embrassant délicatement. Arriver vers son bas ventre, j'embrassai son bas ventre et son petit paquet de nerfs. Elle gémissait de plaisir. J'introduisais deux doigts en elle et elle se cambra sous cette caresse. Je faisais des vas et vient lent au début et accélérait suivant ses supplications. Ses hanches bougeaient en rythme avec mes remontais et prenait ses lèvres en demandant l'accès avec ma langue. Quand je sentais qu'elle allait bientôt jouir, je remplaçais mes doigts par ma langue. La respiration d'Alice s'était accélérer et elle se laissa complètement aller sous mes caresses, son corps se cambrant sous les assauts répétés de ma langue. Un dernier spasme, un dernier gémissement et tout son corps se relâche, la laissant dans un bien-être indescriptible. J'étais fière de ce que je venais de faire. Pour une première fois, je laissais ma belle Alice s'en voix et sa respiration est saccadée. Elle est tellement belle, je ne me lasserais jamais de la regarder. Je m'allongeais à coter d'elle en posant ma tête sur sa poitrine et une main sur son ventre.**

**- Je t'aime ma belle Alice.**

**- Je t'aime aussi ma Bella, laisse-moi tu le prouver.**

**A vitesse vampirique, elle me positionna sur le dos et elle se mettait à califourchon sur moi. Elle était toujours nue et j'en profitais pour la détailler longuement. Elle m'embrassa langoureusement sur les lèvres et elle dégrafa mon soutien-gorge. Elle le laissa tombé par terre et elle embrassa ma poitrine tendue par le désir. Elle jouait avec sa langue sur mes tétons. Et des gémissements de plaisir s'échappaient de ma bouche ce qui l'a fit accentuer ses caresses. Elle embrassa mon ventre pour descendre jusqu'à mon bas ventre où des milliers de papillons s'envoilaient. Elle y déposé de doux baiser et elle déposa un baiser sur mon petit paquet de nerfs à travers mon boxer. Et elle le retira comme moi je lui avais retiré. Elle attrapa l'élastique avec ses dents et me le retira en respirant la fragrance de ma peau. Elle remonta sa main en me caressa en omettant volontairement mon bas ventre et vint me caresser mon visage.**

**- Ma jolie Bella, je vais te montrer à quel point je t'aime comme tu l'as faits pour moi.**

**- Alors aime moi mon petit lutin.**

**Nos voix n'étaient que murmure, nous ne voulions pas briser l'ambiance qui régnait dans la chambre. Elle m'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres et descend sa main le long de mon côté droit. Arriver au niveau de mon bas ventre, elle passa délicatement sa main et descendit jusqu'à mon paquet de nerf. Elle me caressa doucement et pénétrât deux doigts en moi. Je gémissais de plaisir contre sa bouche et ma douce accueillit mon gémissement avec joie. Elle continua de m'embrasser tout le long des vas et viens de ses doigts. Je passai mes mains dans son dos en la griffant par moment et lui faisant échapper quelque gémissement de plaisir. Au moment où j'allais jouir, elle remplaçât ses doigts par sa si jolie bouche. Instinctivement, je posai mes mains dans ses cheveux pour la rapproché plus de mon intimité. Sous les assauts répétés de sa langue, je sentais l'orgasme qui consumait petit à petit mon corps. Ma respiration était très saccadée. Dernier spasme, dernier gémissement et mon corps se relâchât dans une ambiance de bien-être. Elle m'a faits monter au septième ciel. C'était magique. Elle s'allongeât à coter de moi et je vins reposer ma tête sur sa poitrine et une main sur son ventre. Elle me caressa les cheveux et le dos et je frémissais.**

**- Je t'aime ma Bella.**

**- Je t'aime mon petit lutin.**

**Je l'embrassais rapidement sur les lèvres.**

**- Alice, je peux te poser une question ?**

**- Bien sûr ma belle.**

**- Comment as-tu été transformé ? te souviens-tu de ta vie d'humaine ?**

**- Je ne sais rien du tout.**

**- Comment ça ?**

**- Je ne me rappelle pas de ma vie d'humaine. Quand je me suis réveillé en tant que vampire j'avais un bracelet d'un hôpital psychiatrique autour du poignet avec mon nom complet. Alice Mary Brandon. Je ne connais pas mon créateur. J'ai été créé en 1840. Pendant plusieurs années, j'errai seule dans le monde jusqu'au jour où j'ai eu une vision des Cullen et je suis partie les retrouver.**

**- As-tu déjà eu d'autre femme avant moi ?**

**- Non, aucune. Tu es la première et j'espère la dernière. Ma jolie Bella, il est temps de dormir. Demain nous avons cours.**

**- Vous venez en cours ?**

**- Bien sûr, il n'y a pas de soleil. **

**- Tu restes vers moi cette nuit ?**

**- Bien sûr. Je ne te laisserai pas. Maintenant, il faut que tu dormes ma jolie Bella.**

**- Bonne nuit ma belle Alice. Je t'aime.**

**- Bonne nuit à toi jolie Bella, je t'aime.**

**Je me laissai bercer par la respiration d'Alice et par ses caresses. Après quelques minutes, je me laissais emporter dans les bras de Morphée. Le lendemain matin je me réveillais …**

**Alors, vous le trouvez comment ?**

**Une petite review s'il vous plait ^^**

**Allez, je vais essayer d'aller au dodo maintenant (avec le cœur plus léger par une publication ^^), en plus demain matin boulot =$.**

**Mathou =D**


	5. deuxième jours de lycée

**Bonjour !**

**Après une courte nuit, je dois aller maintenant travailler mais je vous poste un chapitre juste avant^^.**

**Dans ce chapitre il y a mon second Lemon. J'aimerai savoir s'il est bien ou s'il faut que je fasse autre chose.**

**Et pour finir, (ce que j'ai oublié de faire pour le chapitre précédent) les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les empreintes. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Mathou =D**

**Chapitre 4 : Deuxième journée de cours et première soirée chez les Cullen.**

**Le lendemain matin je me réveillais en étant seule dans mon lit mais je trouvais rapidement une feuille posé sur l'oreiller ou se trouvait Alice quand je me suis endormie.**

_**Ma belle Bella,**_

_**Je suis partie tôt ce matin pour avoir le temps de me préparer.**_

_**Je t'ai préparé ton sac pour ce weekend chez nous.**_

_**Et je t'ai préparé ta tenue pour aujourd'hui.**_

_**Maquille-toi légèrement et laisse tes cheveux naturels.**_

_**Je passe te chercher pour aller en cours.**_

_**Je t'aime ma douce Bella.**_

_**Alice**_

**Je regardais rapidement autour de moi et je voyais par terre prêt de la porte une valise. Je ne pars que trois jours pourtant. On dirait que je pars une semaine. Sur la chaise de mon bureau se trouvait ma tenue du jour. Une petite robe à fine bretelle qui m'arrive aux genoux. Elle était de couleur bleu pastel. Il y avait aussi un petit gilet noir et au pied de ma chaise une paire de ballerine de couleur noir. Je partais rapidement sous la douche et étant déjà nue, je rentrais directement dans la douche. Je n'avais pas prévue l'eau froide du début et j'ai été légèrement surprise mais l'eau c'est vite réchauffée. J'ai passé quinze bonnes minutes sous la douche et je retournais dans ma chambre enroulée dans une serviette. J'enfilais rapidement les habits et je me maquillais. Un coup de crayon noir sous les yeux et du mascara. Je laissais mes cheveux détaché, j'enfilais mes chaussures et prenais mon sac de cours et ma valise et je descendais rejoindre mon père dans la cuisine. Je posais mes affaires dans l'entrée et je me préparais mon petit déjeuner. Je passais vers mon père et lui faisait un bisou sur la joue.**

**Bonjour papa !**

**Salut Bell's. bien dormi ?**

**Parfaitement bien et toi ?**

**Pareil.**

**Je repensais à ma soirée d'hier. Un sourire était plaqué sur mes lèvres. Je m'installais avec mon bol de céréales et je commençais à manger. Je sentais le regard de mon père sur moi.**

**Tu es rayonnante ma puce aujourd'hui.**

**Merci papa.**

**Je ne terminais pas mes céréales, je n'avais plus fin. Je lavais mon bol et je prenais rapidement mes médicaments. Je regardai l'heure, Alice n'allait pas tarder. A peine eut-je finis de penser cette phrase qu'on venait de sonner à la porte. C'était certainement Alice. Mon père été parti ouvrir le temps que je lave mon verre.**

**Salut Emmett. Vous venez cherchez Bella ?**

**Affirmatif Charlie.**

**Emmett ? C'était Alice qui devait venir me chercher. Je me précipitais vers la porte d'entrée pour voir Emmett en train de prendre ma valise et mon sac de cours.**

**Emmett mais que faits-tu là ?**

**Bonjour à toi aussi Bella. Oui je vais très bien et toi ? Dit le que tu n'es pas contente de me voir.**

**Désolé. Bonjour Emmett.**

**Pas grave Bell's.**

**Il s'approcha de moi pour me faire un bisou et il me chuchota à l'oreille.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, ta douce est dans la voiture.**

**Sa phrase me redonna immédiatement le sourire. Il porta mes valises et saluât Charlie.**

**Bon weekend Charlie. Et ne t'inquiète pas, on prendra bien soin de Bella comme si c'était notre petite sœur.**

**J'ai confiance en vous Emmett. Merci et bon weekend à vous aussi. Amusez-vous bien.**

**On se revoit lundi soir papa. Bon weekend.**

**A lundi ma chérie. Amuse-toi bien.**

**Je suivais Emmett jusqu'à la BMW rouge qui était garée devant chez moi. Rose était au volant et Alice était derrière. On chargeât ma valise dans le coffre pendant que je prenais mon sac de cours avec moi. En parfait gentleman, Emmett m'a ouvert ma portière et l'a refermé derrière moi, ensuite il est monté à sa place devant au côté de Rose. J'étais à peine installé qu'Alice attrapa ma main et y déposa un baiser à vitesse vampirique.**

**Charlie nous observe.**

**Ah ok.**

**Salut Bella. Bien dormie ?**

**Salut Rose. Oui, j'ai bien dormie et vous avez passé une bonne nuit vous ?**

**Une nuit parmi tant d'autres.**

**On partait de devant chez moi et Alice plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je répondais à son baiser en passant mes mains derrières sa nuque. On fut vite ramené à la réalité par un raclement de gorge qui provenait d'Emmett. Elle mit fin à notre baiser et on regardait toutes les deux en mêmes temps Emmett.**

**Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ceci ?**

**Peut-être parce que tu nous as interrompues.**

**Mais vous n'allez pas faire que de vous bécotez.**

**Emmett, si tu n'es pas content ou si ça te gène, tu n'avais qu'a pas venir chercher Bella avec moi.**

**Je veux juste poser une question à Bella. Ensuite, vous pourrez continuer ce que vous aviez commencé.**

**Ok. Alors pose ta question Emmett.**

**Bah en fait, si je te demande à toi c'est parce que je sais qu'Alice ne m'aurait jamais répondue.**

**Non Emmett, ne pose pas cette question.**

**S'il te plait Lilice.**

**C'est à Bella de décider si elle veut te répondre ou non.**

**Bella tu veux bien me répondre ?**

**Bah pose ta question avant.**

**Ah oui. Donc je voulais savoir ce que vous aviez fait de votre soirée ?**

**Non Emmett, je ne te répondrais pas.**

**Allez Bella, s'il te plait.**

**Non Emmett, c'est notre vie privée. Elle ne te regarde pas.**

**Mais Edward il va savoir lui en lisant dans les pensées d'Alice.**

**Non, il ne saura rien car je cache très bien mes pensées.**

**Maintenant Emmett, tu les laisses tranquilles. Bella à raison. C'est leur vie privée.**

**D'accord Rose.**

**Avant qu'on arrive au lycée, je déposai un dernier baiser sur les lèvres d'Alice car je ne pourrais plus la touchée de la journée. Je ne suis pas prête de l'annoncer aux autres pour l'instant. Emmett sortait de la voiture et tout le monde le regardais. Il se retournât et il m'ouvrit ma portière. Il me tendit sa main que j'acceptais et je sortais de la voiture. Il lâchât ma main mais posait son bras sur mon épaule tout le monde nous regardait tous les deux et les potins y allaient bon train.**

**Alors Bell's, ça faits quoi d'être encore au centre de l'attention ?**

**Je n'aime pas du tout Emmett.**

**Il me regarda avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. Lui, il prépare une bêtise là. Vu son regard.**

**Je suis sûr que tu as bien prit ton pied hier soir Bell's.**

**J'avais raison. Il avait même haussé le ton pour que tout le monde nous entendent.**

**Mais de quoi tu parles Emmett ?**

**Bah tu sais, nous deux hier soir.**

**Ok, j'ai compris où il veut en venir. On va rire.**

**Oui c'est vrai Emmett. Surtout au bout de la quatrième fois, j'étais en extase totale.**

**Il me regarda avec de gros yeux. Allez clouons lui le bec une bonne fois pour toute.**

**On recommence quand tu veux Em'. Surtout si on rejoue à Mario Kart. Car j'ai gagné quatre fois contre toi.**

**J'entendais Alice et Rosalie et elles étaient mortes de rire. Au loin je voyais Edward et Jasper dans le même état.**

**Allez mon nounours, ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas mais moi j'ai cours.**

**Je lui tirai sur son bras pour qu'il se baisse à ma hauteur. Il fait quand même une bonne tête de plus que moi. Il ne réagissait toujours pas.**

**Bon Emmett, si tu veux que je te fasse un bisou tu te baisses.**

**Automatiquement, il se baissa et je lui faisais son bisou sur la joue. Ensuite, j'attrapais le bras de Rose et on partait pour notre cours d'anglais.**

**Franchement Bella, toutes mes félicitations.**

**Bah merci. Mais pourquoi ?**

**Tu as réussi à clouer le bec à Emmett et franchement, ce n'est jamais facile.**

**C'est lui qui a commencé. Il n'avait qu'à pas me lancer sur ce sujet. Et puis au bout de quelques fois, il arrêtera complètement ses insinuations.**

**Je n'en suis pas si sûr.**

**J'allais répliquer mais la prof d'anglais est rentrée au même moment dans la salle. Pendant le début du cours on écoutait mais la prof nous donnait un travail à faire en binôme donc on a continué de parler mais on a changé de sujet. Cette heure-là a été beaucoup mieux que celle d'hier, elle est passée beaucoup plus rapidement. Ça venait de sonner et Rose me déposa devant ma salle d'histoire ou je retrouvais Jasper.**

**On se voit à midi Bella.**

**Oui, à tout à l'heure Rose.**

**J'entrais rapidement dans la salle de cours. Jasper était déjà installé au fond de la salle et je prenais place à coter de lui.**

**Bonjour Bella.**

**Salut Jazz'.**

**Bravo pour ce matin.**

… **?**

**Pour Emmett.**

**Ah ok. Merci mais c'était un jeu d'enfant.**

**Oui, on a vu. Tu es bien l'une des premières à réussir à lui clouer le bec sans lui faire du chantage.**

**Ah bon ?**

**Oui, d'habitude pour le tenir tranquille, Rose le prévient que s'il fait une bêtise, il est privé de sexe pendant un certain temps. Je peux te dire que là il se tient à carreaux.**

**Je rigolais. Je vois bien Rosalie faire du chantage à Emmett. Le prof arriva est le cours commençât. Comme je l'ai fait avec Rose, on a parlé pendant une grande partie de l'heure. On as parler de tout et de rien quand Jasper abordât le sujet Alice.**

**Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de pareil.**

**De quoi ?**

**Les sentiments que tu ressens pour Alice. Ou même les sentiments qu'Alice ressent pour toi, je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel amour. Vous dégagez une telle force que je n'aurai même pas eu besoin de mon don pour le voir.**

**Tu sais, elle est toute ma vie, je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans elle. C'est mon âme-sœur.**

**Je sais. Ça se voit que vous êtes faites pour vivre ensemble. Et si tu savais depuis quand elle t'attend.**

**Elle m'a exactement dit la même phrase. Au faite merci.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Bah c'est quand même grâce à toi que l'on est ensemble.**

**Comment ça ?**

**Bah si tu n'aurais pas dit mes sentiments à Alice le premier soir où je suis venue, on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.**

**Ah ok. Bah de rien.**

**C'était la fin du cours et j'avais maintenant cours de maths avec Emmett. On va bien se marrer tous les deux. Jasper à faits comme Rose, il m'a déposé juste devant ma salle et à chaque fois, tout le monde nous regardait. Je quittais Jasper devant la salle et d'un seul coup, mes pieds ne touchaient plus le sol et deux gros bras puissants me maintenaient.**

**Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Emmett ?**

**Je n'ai pas le droit de porter ma petite humaine fragile, me chuchotât-il à l'oreille.**

**Non Emmett, pas au lycée.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Il y a trop de monde. Encore quand on est qu'entre nous sa passe mais pas au lycée. Alors maintenant, repose moi.**

**D'accord Belli-chou.**

**Il me reposa par terre mais posa son bras sur mes épaules comme tout à l'heure. On entrait dans la salle et ils nous regardaient tous bizarrement. Je crois qu'ils ont encore des restes de ce qui s'est passé dans la cour ce matin. On s'installait tous les deux à nos place respectives qui se trouve être la table du fond. Le prof entra dans la salle et commençât directement son cours sans nous porter le moindre signe d'attention.**

**Je suis content que tu ais décidé de venir habiter chez ton père Belli-chou.**

**Pourquoi Emmett ?**

**Pour plusieurs raison en fait. La première c'est que je ne t'aurais jamais rencontré si tu n'étais pas venue. Je ne t'imagine même pas passer ta vie sans moi.**

**C'est vrai que je n'aurai jamais survécut si je n'étais pas venue à Forks et si je n'aurai pas rencontré le grand Emmett Cullen, dis-je sarcastiquement.**

**C'est moi ou tu te moques de moi ? Je suis extrêmement sérieux.**

**Ce n'est pas toi, je me moque un petit peu de toi Emmett. Enfin bref, passons. La raison numéro deux ?**

**Tu rends notre famille super heureuse. Tu es un peu comme notre rayon de soleil qui éclaire notre journée. Ou alors pour certains points de vue, tu es la lune qui éclaire nos nuits.**

**Merci Emmett, ça me touche mais comment peux-tu en être sûr. Ça ne faits que deux jours qu'on se connait.**

**Je le sais parce que depuis que tu es arrivée à Forks et que tu es venue nous voir la première fois, toute la famille a toujours un sourire collé au visage ce qui était rare avant mais quand même présent. Et la dernière raison c'est que tu rends notre petite Alice rayonnante. Elle déborde de joie depuis que tu es là. Jasper a même du mal avec ses émotions quand elle est avec nous. Et de voir Alice heureuse nous rends encore plus heureux.**

**Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire. Ça me touche tout ce qu'il vient de me dire.**

**Merci Emmett.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Pour tout ce que tu viens de me dire, ça me touche vraiment. Merci.**

**Bah de rien. Sache que c'est la stricte vérité.**

**Je sais, je te crois Emmett.**

**Pendant tout le reste du cours nous n'avons faits que parler et nous n'avons même pas écouté. J'adore les heures de maths avec Emmett. On a bien rigolé. Il m'accompagna ensuite jusqu'à mon cours de Français où j'y retrouvais ma douce Alice. Elle m'attendait devant la porte.**

**Les filles, je vous laisse. J'ai cours ave Rosie. On se retrouve à la cantine. A tout à l'heure.**

**A tout à l'heure Emmett.**

**Je rentrais dans la salle en compagnie d'Alice. C'était un supplice d'être aussi proche d'elle sans pouvoir la touché et l'embrasser. De temps en temps, on s'effleurait la main ou les jambes. Et le pire de tout c'est qu'on ne pouvait même pas parler car la prof était super sévère et le premier qui a ouvert la bouche pour discuter avec son voisin elle l'a collé. On entendait que la prof parler. Enfin, c'était la fin de cette torture. On sortait en bonne dernière de la salle. On était au premier étage et généralement les toilettes de cet étage, personne n'y va. On passait devant la porte et j'attrapais le bras d'Alice en l'a tirant dans les toilettes avec moi.**

**Y'a-t-il quelqu'un ?**

**Elle humait l'air et me fit non de la tête. Je fermais la porte à double tour derrière moi et je me jetais sur Alice. Je l'a serrai contre moi et je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle déposa ses mains derrière ma nuque pour me rapprocher un peu plus d'elle. Je l'a poussai jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve plaqué contre un des murs de la pièce. Je laissais mes mains se balader sur son corps pendant que les siennes en faisaient de même.**

**Je t'aime Alice.**

**Moi aussi je t'aime Bella.**

**Laisse-moi te le montrer.**

**Je ne suis pas contre ma douce mais tu dois aller manger.**

**On en n'a pas pour longtemps.**

**Alice se laissât aller sous mes caresses. Vingt minutes plus tard on sortait toutes les deux des toilettes et on prenait la direction du self. On voyait au loin la table ou les autres nous attendaient. On allait chercher un plateau toutes les deux même si Alice ne mangerait pas. Je ne prenais qu'une salade et une bouteille d'eau. On s'installait à table et je me retrouvais entre Emmett et Alice. Je remarquais seulement maintenant que toutes les personnes présentent nous regardaient.**

**Mais vous étiez où ?, s'exclama Rosalie.**

**Et ne nous dites pas que c'est un prof qui vous a retenu, ajoutât Emmett.**

**Ça ne vous regarde pas, répliquât Alice.**

**Oh, allez, s'il vous plait, insista Emmett.**

**Tu veux vraiment savoir ?, répondis-je.**

**Oui.**

**Je m'approchais de son oreille pour qu'il soit le seul à m'entendre.**

**Une envie présente, chuchotai-je.**

**Je me redressais et je lui envoyais un clin d'œil. Je pense qu'il a compris car il a blanchit. Par contre, il s'est vite ressaisit.**

**Je ne te crois pas Bella.**

**Tu devrais car je te dis la vérité.**

**Mais qu'elle genre d'envie présente ?**

**Ça par contre c'est toi qui voit qu'elle envie tu veux que j'ai eu. Je ne t'en dis pas plus.**

**Emmett, pense à autre chose s'il te plait.**

**Si tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je pense, tu n'as qu'à pas rentrer dans ma tête.**

**Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça Bella. Alors là, je n'ai pas fini de voir ça.**

**Désolé Edward.**

**Je finissais ma salade en même temps que la sonnerie retentissait annonçant la reprise des cours. Je quittais donc ma belle Alice qui avait cours avec Rosalie et moi je partais en compagnie d'Edward pour notre cours de biologie. Au moment où on s'installait, le prof entra dans la salle en nous annonçant qu'on allait travailler par binôme pendant ce cours. Il nous donna le sujet et on commençait à travailler.**

**A quoi pensait Emmett ?**

**Es-tu sûre de vraiment vouloir le savoir ?**

**Oui, je crois.**

**Alors, au début, il a pensé que tu avais vraiment une envie pressante. Ensuite, il s'est imaginé une envie pressante avec Alice dans plusieurs endroit différent comme dans une salle de classe, les toilettes ou autres.**

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne m'étonne pas de lui.**

**Le cours se termina rapidement et on partait en direction de la voiture. Edward me déposa devant la voiture de Rose où se trouvait cette dernière accompagné d'Alice et d'Emmett. Edward partais rejoindre Jasper qui l'attendait dans la voiture de ce premier. Emmett m'ouvra la portière et je prenais place dans la voiture au cotée d'Alice. Rosalie quittait le parking du lycée et pris la direction de leur villa.**

**Bella ?**

**Oui Alice ?**

**On va toujours faire du shopping ce weekend ?**

**Bien sûr. Tu viens avec nous Rose ?**

**Bien sûr.**

**Alors on part à 10 heures grand maximum de la villa.**

**Ok Alice.**

**On arrivait devant leur villa et Rosalie garait sa voiture dans le garage. On sortait de la voiture et Alice attrapa rapidement ma main pour me conduire à l'intérieur de la villa tandis qu'Emmett prenais ma valise. Alice me conduisait à l'intérieur de la villa dans laquelle Esmée nous attendait. On entrait dans la villa et on prenait la direction du salon ou Esmée nous attendait assise sur un canapé en train de lire un livre. Dès qu'elle nous a vus entrer dans le salon, elle a posé son livre et elle est venue me serrer dans ses bras.**

**Bonjour Bella. Comment vas-tu ?**

**Bonjour Esmée. Je vais bien et vous ?**

**Ça va merci. Je suis contente que tu viennes à la maison ce weekend.**

**Moi aussi je suis contente de pouvoir passer un weekend avec vous.**

**Ou plutôt avec Alice, hein Bella ?**

**Figure toi Emmett que tu te trompes, je suis contente d'être ici pour Alice, je l'avoue mais aussi pour pouvoir être avec vous tous. Et n'oublie pas, nous avons une revanche à faire.**

**Oui, dès demain.**

**Non, demain, c'est shopping. Par contre, dimanche il n'y a pas de souci.**

**Ok, va pour dimanche.**

**Viens Bella, on va installer tes affaires dans ma chambre.**

**Je te suis.**

**J'attrapais la main d'Alice et elle m'entrainait dans sa chambre. Arriver dans la chambre, j'ai remarqué qu'elle avait acheté un lit. Je fronçais les sourcils et Alice remarqua mon changement d'humeur.**

**Que t'arrive-t-il mon ange ?**

**Pourquoi as-tu acheté un lit Alice. J'aurai très bien pu dormir sur le canapé.**

**Je ne veux que ton confort ma douce. Et puis, il nous faudra bien un lit…**

**Serais-ce une proposition Mademoiselle Cullen ?**

**C'est à vous d'en juger Miss Swan.**

**Alors, allons-y, testons ce lit.**

**Je venais à peine de terminer ma phrase qu'Alice m'embrassait déjà. Elle m'allongea délicatement sur le lit et elle me caressa le corps.**

**Trois quart d'heures plus tard, j'étais allongé dans les bras d'Alice sur le lit et elle me caressa le dos. J'étais tellement bien que je me suis vite endormie.**

**Pendant ce temps-là du coter d'Alice.**

**On venait de faire l'amour avec Bella et elle s'est endormie dans mes bras. Elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé de mon éternité. Dès la première fois où j'ai posé mon regard sur elle quand elle est venue chez nous, j'ai été subjugué par sa beauté. J'ai eu le coup de foudre et je ne voulais pas la laisser repartir chez elle. Quand Jasper m'a parlé de ses sentiments envers moi, je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde. Et maintenant, on se retrouve toutes les deux dans mon nouveau lit et nue. Elle a sa tête de posé sur ma poitrine et je sens son souffle sur ma peau. Je lui caresse tendrement le dos et j'écoute les battements de son cœur. Le plus beau son que j'ai entendu de toute ma vie. Un sourire niais s'affichait sur mon visage, je suis tellement heureuse d'être ici avec Bella. J'étais tellement absorbé dans mes pensées que je ne me suis pas rendue compte tout de suite qu'Emmett était rentré dans ma chambre. Heureusement que j'avais remonté le drap sur nos corps.**

**Je suis tellement content que Bella fasse partie de nos vies maintenant. Elle te rend plus heureuse et elle rend la famille heureuse. Et je suis content que tu ais rencontré enfin ton âme-sœur, m'avoua-t-il.**

**Moi aussi je suis contente qu'elle fasse partie de nos vies. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'attends. Je commençais à désespéré.**

**Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que tu n'aies pas le droit au bonheur. Et puis de te voir aussi heureuse, sa comble la famille. Elle était la pièce manquante.**

**Ça me touche Emmett ce que tu viens de dire. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois venue me dire que ça.**

**Non, tu as raison. J'étais venue pour demander à Bella et à toi si vous vouliez faire un jeu avec nous.**

**Je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de souci mais je ne vais réveiller Bella que pour son repas. Je vais la laisser se reposer avec sa maladie donc on jouera après manger.**

**Ok pas de souci. Je vais vous laisser tranquille. A tout à l'heure. **

**A toute à l'heure Emmett.**

**Il sortait de ma chambre et je repostais mon attention sur l'ange qui est logé dans mes bras. Je ne peux plus me passer d'elle, elle est ma drogue. Tout le temps où elle a dormi, je n'ai faits que l'observer et elle a parlé dans son sommeil. J'entendais et je sentais Esmée qui était en train de préparer à manger pour ma douce. J'entreprenais donc de la réveiller en douceur.**

**Point de vue Bella.**

**J'avais rêvé de la famille Cullen avec moi mais surtout d'Alice. Je fus tiré de mes songes par de douces caresses sur mon visage et des petits baisers sur mon visage. J'ouvrai lentement les yeux en profitant des caresses et des baisers. Je me retrouvais face à ma douce Lily.**

**Bonsoir ma Douce.**

**Bonsoir Lily.**

**Nouveau surnom ?**

**Oui. Tu l'aimes bien ?**

**Je l'adore.**

**Désolé de m'être endormie. Mais en tout cas, j'adore le réveil.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave, je te le ferais tous les jours alors. Il faut que tu te reposes avec ta maladie. Et il faut que tu manges. D'ailleurs, c'est pour ça que je te réveille, Esmée est en train de te préparer à manger.**

**J'aurai pu me faire à manger toute seule et puis, je n'ai pas très faim, je vais peu manger.**

**Il faut que tu manges ma douce.**

**Je sais.**

**C'est pour ça qu'on va se lever, on va s'habiller et on va descendre. Et en plus, après manger on va jouer avec les autres. C'est Emmett qui a proposé.**

**Ah et on joue à quoi ?**

**Je n'en sais rien. Allez, allons-y.**

**Je quittai les bras de ma douce et je sortais du lit. Je fus prise d'un vertige, je me suis rassise automatiquement sur le lit. Alice s'en redit compte.**

**Bella ça va ?**

**Oui Lily, ne t'inquiète pas c'était juste un vertige. J'ai dû me lever trop vite.**

**Tu es sûre ?**

**Oui ne t'inquiète pas.**

**Je vais quand même t'aider tu m'as l'air faible.**

**Elle s'approcha de moi et me tendit sa main pour m'aider à me relever. Je me relevais plus doucement et elle passa son bras autour de ma taille pour me maintenir. On s'habillait rapidement toute les deux, je déposai un doux baiser sur les lèvres d'Alice et on descendait au salon. Tout le long Lily avait gardé son bras autour de ma taille. Ils étaient tous réunit dans le salon sauf Carlisle et Esmée. Cette dernière était dans la cuisine car je sentais l'odeur de la nourriture. D'ailleurs, ça sent bon mais j'ai envie de vomir.**

**Ah, notre Bella au bois dormant est enfin…**

**Je ne laissais pas Emmett terminer sa phrase que je partais en direction des toilettes les plus proche. C'est-à-dire ceux qui sont à coter de la pièce où il y a la piscine et tout. J'ouvrais vite la porte et je vomissais tout ce que j'ai mangé depuis ce matin. Je sentais une présence derrière moi et quelqu'un me retenais mes cheveux. Je reconnus tout de suite l'odeur d'Alice.**

**Bella, est-ce que ça va ?**

**Un peu mieux oui.**

**Je m'asseyais par terre et posai ma tête contre le mur carrelé –donc froid- des toilettes. Alice m'apportât un verre d'eau froide pour que je me rince la bouche et que je reprenne mes esprits. Alice s'installa à coter de moi et posa ses mains fraiche sur mon visage. Elle me regarda dans les yeux pour voir un autre quelconque malaise mais je vais vraiment mieux. J'aurai même un peu faim.**

**Ça va mieux ?**

**Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Alice, c'est passer.**

**Tu en es vraiment sûre ?**

**Oui. J'ai même un peu faim.**

**On ferait mieux d'attendre un petit peu avant de te donner à manger. Viens, allons-nous installer vers les autres.**

**Elle m'aida à me relever et elle m'entraina dans le salon en me tenant pas la taille. On s'installa sur le dernier canapé de libre et Alice insista pour que je m'allonge. Je posai donc ma tête sur ses genoux.**

**Ça va Bella ?**

**Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va mieux.**

**Ok. Tu veux regarder quelque chose en particulier ?**

**Euh non, pas spécialement. Vous étiez en train de regarder quoi ?**

**« The Runaways » tu connais ?**

**Oui, j'ai voulu aller le voir au cinéma mais je n'ai pas pu.**

**Bah tu as de la chance, on en est qu'au début.**

**Emmett remettait le film en route et on l'a regardé en entier. J'adore ce groupe de rock des années temps Carlisle est revenu de l'hôpital. A la fin du film, j'étais autorisé à manger et après, on ira tous se poser dans le jacuzzi pour pouvoir parler. Esmée m'avait préparé un repas pour quatre. Je n'ai pas pu tout manger mais j'ai quand même mangé plus que d'habitude. A la fin de mon repas avec Alice on est montée dans sa chambre pour enfiler nos maillots de bain et on est redescendue rejoindre les autres qui étaient déjà dans le jacuzzi. Emmett était à coter de Rosalie et à sa droite se trouvait Jasper et Edward. Je me positionnais à la droite de Rosalie et Alice s'installa à mes coter.**

**L'eau n'est pas trop chaude Bella ? ou trop froide ?**

**Non, elle est parfaite.**

**Ok. Alors c'est parti. On va se poser des questions entre nous pour en apprendre plus sur nous. Je commence.**

**Ça ne m'étonne pas, ajouta Edward.**

**Emmett continua sur sa lancée sans faire attention à la réplique d'Edward.**

**Alors Bella, que préfère tu chez Alice ?**

**Tout.**

**Non, plus précisément.**

**Ma douce, tu n'es pas obligée de répondre.**

**Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, j'y tiens, ajoutais-je avec un clin d'œil pour ma compagne. Emmett, je préfère ses mains et ses lèvres.**

**Et pourquoi ?**

**Ses lèvres parce que elles sont parfaites et j'adore les embrasser.**

**Et ses mains ?**

**Tu veux vraiment le savoir Emmett ?**

**OUI.**

**Tu l'auras voulu.**

**Alice et Edward pouffait de rire, Alice avait dû voir ma réponse et Edward à du l'a voir dans son esprit.**

**J'adore ses mains pur ce qu'elles me font.**

**Je sais qu'il va me demander une précision.**

**Et elles te font quoi ?**

**J'attrapais les mains de ma douce et je les regardais quelques secondes avant de me tourner vers Emmett.**

**Ses mains me font montées au septième ciel mon chère. J'adore quand elle me caresse le corps, j'adore tout ce que ses mains me font.**

**Emmett ne trouva pas de réplique à faire ce qui fit bien rire tout le monde. Mais il se reprit bien vite.**

**Et toi Alice, que préfères-tu chez Bella ?**

**Tout aussi.**

**Non, plus précisément.**

**Ses yeux, ses mains, ses lèvres. Tu veux des précisions ?**

**Juste pour les yeux.**

**Elle me regarda dans les yeux et elle s'adressa à Emmett sans lâcher mon regard.**

**J'adore ses yeux car je peux me perdre dedans pendant des heures entières. Je peux y voir toutes les émotions qu'elle ressent sur le moment et j'ai l'impression d'être dans un océan de chocolat quand je la regarde dans les yeux.**

**Elle venait à peine de terminer sa phrase que je me jetais sur ses lèvres. Emmett se racla la gorge pour nous décoller mais rien à faire. Je posai mes mains derrière sa nuque et je l'a sentais partir à vitesse vampirique. Instinctivement, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle me plaqua contre la porte qu'elle venait de fermé. Je crois que le jeu d'Emmett et le jacuzzi c'est fini pour ce soir. Je retirais mes jambes de sa taille et je la poussais vers son lit. Elle s'allongea et je me posai à califourchon sur elle. J'embrassai le lobe de son oreille.**

**Je t'aime, laisse-moi t'aimer pendant des heures ma Lily, lui murmurai-je.**

**Je lui déposai des baisers le long de sa mâchoire et je descendais vers son cou. Dès que j'y ai déposé mes lèvres, elle laissa échapper un gémissement. Je laissais mes mains glisser le long de son corps couvert d'un léger maillot de bain. J'ai faits exprès de ne pas passer sur sa poitrine et son bas ventre. Elle grogna de frustration et je laissai un petit sourire s'échapper de mes lèvres. J'embrassais ses épaules, sa nuque et j'en profitais pour détacher son maillot de bain. Je descendais alors jusqu'à sa poitrine et je retirai le petit bout de tissu qui l'a recouvrait. Je jetais le haut de maillot de bain par terre, j'embrassai sa poitrine et elle laissa des gémissements s'échapper de sa bouche. Je léchais ses tétons durcit par l'excitation et je descendais embrasser son ventre. Elle posa ses douces mains sur mes épaules en y enfonçant ses ongles donc par la même occasion, me faire gémir de souffrance et de plaisir en même temps. Arriver au niveau de son bas ventre, j'attrapais son bas de maillot de bain avec mes mains et je le faisais glissé le long de ses jambes tout en les caressants. Je jetai les bouts de tissu par terre et je remontais doucement vers son bas ventre. Je passais ma langue sur son clitoris et ne s'y attendant pas, elle se cambra un peu plus et posa ses mains dans mes cheveux pour me rapprocher de son sexe humide et gonflé par l'excitation. J'entrais ma langue dans son antre et j'imprimais un rythme modéré et régulier lui arrachant de doux gémissement avec mon prénom à l'intérieur. A l'approche de son orgasme, je retirai ma langue et j'introduisais deux doigts en elle en optant pour un rythme un peu plus rapide. Elle se cambra fortement et elle s'est mise à gémir mais j'étouffais son gémissement dans ma bouche en l'embrassant. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'orgasme tant attendu arriva et ma douce cria mon prénom contre mes lèvres en se relâchant complètement. Je m'allongeais à coter d'elle encore vêtue de mon maillot de bain. Je posais ma tête dans son cou et une main sur son ventre. J'écoutais sa respiration saccadé qui se calma peu à peu. Tout à coup, j'étais complètement allongé sur le lit avec ma belle Alice à califourchon sur moi. Elle embrassa mon front, mes yeux fermé par le désire, mon nez et elle effleura mes lèvres. Elle prit la direction de mon oreille qu'elle me mordillât gentiment.**

**Ma douce, j'ai cru comprendre que tu aimais mes mains laisse-moi te montrer de quoi elles sont vraiment capable, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.**

**Pour accentuer ses paroles, elle laissa glisser ses mains le long de mon corps. Ça fait tellement de bien, mais cela n'apaise pas le feu qui est en moi. Je sens l'orgasme qui se prépare dans chaque partie de mon corps. Elle embrassa ma mâchoire, et elle descendait vers mon cou. Elle décrocha mon maillot de bain, elle embrassa mes épaules pour ensuite descendre vers ma poitrine. Je me cambrais directement sous l'impatience et elle embrassa délicatement ma poitrine et je laissais échapper des gémissements de ma bouche. Elle lécha et mordilla mes tétons durcit par le désire. Elle descendait embrasser mon ventre et elle attrapa mon bas de maillot de bain qu'elle me retira à vitesse vampirique. Elle descendait embrasser mon petit paquet de nerfs et après, elle embrassait mes jambes me laissant au summum de ma frustration. Un grognement s'échappa de mes lèvres ce qui l'a fit sourire. Elle remonta vers mon bas ventre et introduisit sa langue en moi et je me cambrais en gémissant.**

**Humm Lily …**

**Je sentais son sourire contre mon sexe. Elle caressa mes cuisses et elle remonta ses mains vers me poitrine. Je sentais l'orgasme se préparer lentement dans chaque partie de mon corps pour se concentrer sur on bas ventre. D'un mouvement vampirique, ses lèvres se posaient sur les miennes et ses doigts prenaient la place de sa bouche. Elle avait deux doigts en moi et elle approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.**

**J'aime quand tu m'appelle Lily quand on fait l'amour, me susurra-t-elle**

**Humm…**

**Elle redéposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et accéléra ses mouvements. Je fus submerger par l'orgasme et je jouissais contre ses lèvres.**

**Lily …**

**Tous mes muscles se décontractaient d'un seul coup et j'étais enveloppé dans un sentiment de bien-être indescriptible. Elle s'allongeait à coter de moi sur son côté droit et je me blottissais dans ses bras. Je posais mon dos contre sa poitrine et elle posa une main sur mon ventre et l'autre dans mes cheveux qu'elle caressait. Je posais ma main sur la sienne.**

**Je t'aime ma Lily, lui murmurai-je.**

**Et je sombrais dans un profond sommeil comblé par des rêves de ma douce.**

**Alors, vous le trouvez comment ?**

**Une petite review s'il vous plait ^^**

**P.S : Si j'ai le temps de finir le chapitre 5 cette après-midi, je vous le posterais (autrement il faudra certainement attendre mercredi =/) mais je vais essayer de le finir. (Pour vous =D)**

**Mathou =D**


	6. Journée shopping

**Bonsoir !**

**Me voilà enfin ^^.**

**Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas eu le temps de taper tout le chapitre aujourd'hui (trop de chose à faire^^) mais je vous mets quand même la première partie.**

**En espérant que le début vous convienne. **

**P.S Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas =(**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Mathou =D**

**Chapitre 5 : Journée Shopping.**

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais couverte d'un drap dans les bras de ma douce.

« - Bonjour Lily, murmurai-je.

Bonjour ma douce. Bien dormi ? ajouta Alice.

Comme un bébé. Mais que fais-tu de tes nuits ?dis-je.

Je te regarde dormir. Tu es tellement belle. Et puis, j'en apprends plus sur toi et sur tes rêves, me murmura-t-elle.

Oh non, j'ai encore parlé ? »

Elle hocha simplement la tête en signe positif.

« - Et qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Ajoutais-je.

Tu as dit que tu m'aimais …

Oh bah tu le sais ceci, murmurais-je.

Mais tu as aussi dit … »

Oh non, je crains le pire.

« - … que tu voulais qu'Emmett te laisse tranquille, ajouta-t-elle.

Ah oui. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas comment il a fait pour s'introduire dans mon rêve celui-là. Ces certainement à cause des questions qu'il m'a posé hier soir.

Tu veux bien me raconter ton rêve pour éclairer ma lanterne ?

Bah on était toutes les deux enlacée sur ton lit et Emmett est entré dans la chambre. Il nous a posé beaucoup de question sur nous en privé et il ne nous a tellement pas soulés avec ses questions à deux balles qu'on a couchées devant lui. Et à chaque fois je lui disais de partir, de nous laisser tranquille et d'arrêter, dis-je

Ça ne m'étonne pas d'Emmett. Ma douce, il faut qu'on se prépare pour aller faire du shopping. »

Je suis certaine que pour son dernier mot si je n'étais pas dans ses bras, elle aurait sautillé et frappé dans ses mains. J'esquissais un petit sourire.

Pourquoi souris-tu ? murmura-t-elle.

Oh pour rien, je t'imaginais en train de sautiller. Bon allez, je vais prendre une douche, ajoutais-je

Ok, moi je te prépare tes habits et ensuite c'est toi que je prépare, dit-elle. »

Je me levais du lit enroulé dans le drap et je prenais la direction de la salle de bain. J'arrivai vers la porte quand Alice m'interpella.

« - Tu n'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ?

Euh…, ajoutais-je. »

Je faisais mine de réfléchir et je partais en courant vers elle. S'attendant à ce que je lui donne un baiser, elle me tendait ses lèvres. Au lieu du baiser, j'attrapais son poignet et je l'a tirait dans la salle de bain.

Bella, je ne te parlais pas de ça, murmura-t-elle.

Tu ne veux pas ? susurrais-je.

Au contraire, je ne demande que ça mais nous n'avons pas le temps nous devons bientôt partir. »

Elle déposa un léger baiser furtif sur mes lèvres et elle sortait à vitesse vampirique de la salle de bain. Je fermais la porte en poussant un grognement de frustration et j'entrai sous la douche. Dix minutes plus tard je sortais, complètement propre, enroulé dans une serviette. Alice était déjà sur le lit dans une nouvelle tenue et elle m'attendait.

« Va enfiler ceci, je t'attends dans la chambre, me dit Alice »

J'attrapais la tenue qu'elle me tendait et je repartais dans la salle de bain. Elle m'avait choisi un jean bleu clair avec un T-shirt rose pâle. Et bien évidemment, des sous-vêtements roses. J'enfilais rapidement la tenue et je retournais dans sa chambre. Une chaise était placée au milieu de la pièce mais ma douce n'y était plus. J'en déduis donc qu'il faut que je m'installe sur cette chaise et que j'attende patiemment son retour. Je viens à peine de m'installer sur la chaise qu'elle entrait déjà dans la chambre. Elle s'installa derrière moi et commençait à me coiffer. Ensuite elle passait au maquillage et au bout d'un quart d'heure, je pouvais enfin me regarder dans un miroir. Elle avait vraiment fait simple, un coup de crayon, un coup de mascara et les cheveux lissés. Je me retournais dans sa direction.

« - Alors ?, murmurais-je.

Tu es parfaite comme toujours, susurra-t-elle en s'approchant sensuellement de moi. »

Je m'approchais rapidement d'elle, je déposais un chaste baiser sur ces lèvres et je partais en courant vers la cuisine. Quand je franchissais la porte, je l'entendais grogner de frustration et après, je l'entendais rigoler. J'étais enfin arrivé au bout de ses escaliers et je prenais la direction de la cuisine où se trouvait toute la famille sauf Carlisle et Alice.

« - Bonjour, lançais-je à la cantonade.

Salut Bella, répondirent-ils tous en chœur.

Hum, ça sent bon, ajoutais-je.

Merci Bella, c'est moi qui t'ai préparé ton petit-déjeuner, ajouta Emmett. »

Esmé dut voir mon air paniqué car elle s'empressa d'ajouter :

« - mais j'étais avec lui ne t'inquiète pas je l'ai aidé. »

Ça me rassure car connaissant Emmett, il aurait pu mettre n'importe quoi dans mon petit-déjeuner.

« - Elle n'est pas avec toi Alice ? demanda Rosalie.

Euh… Non, mais elle ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, répondis-je.

Je sentais un regard me brûler le dos. Je me retournais et croisais son regard. Elle s'approcha doucement de moi, son regard toujours encré au mien. Elle s'installa à côté de moi et posa sa douce main fine sur ma cuisse. Hum, douce torture. Nous étions dans notre petit monde et je posais ma main sur la sienne.

« - Alice, laisse manger Bella autrement, nous ne sommes pas prêt de partir faire du shopping s'exclama Emmett. »

Punaise, il a toujours l'art de casser, nos moment celui-là, il faudra vraiment que je me venge un jour. Le contact visuel fut brisé et je reprenais peu à peu mes esprits en fusillant Emmett du regard.

« - Bah quoi ? s'indigna-t-il.

Rien mais méfis-toi car je retiens. Ça fait deux fois que tu nous interromps, ajoutais-je.

Je terminais le dernier pancakes que j'avais dans mon assiette et je prenais les médicaments qu'Alice me tendait en l'a remerciant.

« - Bon alors, programme de la journée :

Chaque couple prends une voiture comme ça on peut ramener plus de chose

On s'attend au centre commercial avant de commencer les boutiques, énuméra Alice.

D'accord, c'est parti, s'extasia Rosalie. »

Alice attrapait ma main et m'entrainait à sa suite dans l'entrée. J'enfilais ma veste.

« - Bonne journée, nous dit Esmée.

Merci. »

Nous avions tous répondu en même temps et on rigolait. Alice me tira gentiment par la main vers sa voiture. On s'installait à l'intérieur de 'habitacle de la Porche pendant qu'Emmett et Rosalie montait dans la BMW de cette dernière et Edward et Jasper montait dans la Volvo de ce premier. Ils démarraient et partaient tous en même temps. Au bout de cinq minutes de trajet dans le calme, Alice rompit de silence.

« - Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venue dans mes bras ce matin quand on était dans la chambre ? murmura Alice.

C'était une petite vengeance. Ce matin tu m'a remarquablement laissé prendre ma douche toute seule et frustrée, ajoutais-je.

Oh, fut sa seule réponse. »

Elle ralentissait brusquement et bifurqua sur un petit sentier au milieu des bois. Elle se positionna à califourchon sur moi, à vitesse vampirique et elle détacha ma ceinture.

« - Nous pouvons remédier à ceci tout de suite Mademoiselle Swan, me susurra-t-elle près de mon oreille.

Ah oui ? Et comment ? murmurais-je.

Comme ceci, ajouta-t-elle en m'embrassant sous l'oreille. Ou encore comme ceci, susurra-t-elle en m'embrassant le long de la mâchoire. Ou bien comme cela, murmura-t-elle en m'embrassant dans le cou.

Hum… murmurai-je.

Attend, juste une minute, j'envoie un message aux autres pour qu'ils commencent sans nous, m'annonça-t-elle. »

Elle attrapa son portable et envoyât rapidement le message aux autres. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle reposa son regard incandescent sur moi. Elle avait les pupilles dilatées par le plaisir et j'en gémissais.

« - Ou en étions-nous, murmura-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin.

Ici, répondis-je en déposant délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser doux ou j'y faisais passer tout mon amour pour elle. »

Le baiser devint vite fougueux et le feu s'empara de mon corps. Pendant trois quarts d'heures, des gémissements retentissaient dans la voiture et une fine couche de buée était déposée sur les vitres de la voiture. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres et elle reprit sa place initiale. Elle sortait du bois et elle partait en direction de Seattle. On arrivait trois quarts d'heures plus tard devant le grand centre commercial.

« - Ils nous ont achetés des cadeaux, m'annonça-t-elle.

Pourquoi ? demandais-je.

Pour nous faire plaisir. Chaque couple doit faire un cadeau aux deux autres couples. Viens, nous allons chercher.

Allons-y, murmurais-je. »

J'attrapais sa main et on entrait dans le centre commercial. Je me figeais devant un magasin de sport. Alice s'approcha doucement de moi.

« - Qu'y a-t-il ma douce ? me murmura-t-elle. »

J'ignorai sa question.

« - Lily, qu'elle est l'équipe de baseball ainsi que le joueur préférer d'Emmett ? Demandais-je.

Bobby Ayala des Mariners, pourquoi ? ajouta-t-elle.

Je reviens, murmurais-je. »

J'allais lâcher sa main pour rentrer dans le magasin quand elle resserra sa prise autour de la mienne.

« - Je viens avec toi, je ne te lâche pas d'un pouce. Puis, les cadeaux sont par couple.

Ok, viens alors, murmurais-je. »

On entrait dans le magasin toujours main dans la main et on cherchait un vendeur. On en trouvait un pas loin de rayon baseball.

« - Excusez-moi, murmurais-je. »

Il se retourna et il m'examina bien trop longuement à mon gout et au gout d'Alice vu le faible grondement que j'ai entendu.

« - Oui jolie demoiselle ? ajoutait le vendeur. »

Il ne tient pas à la vie celui-là. Il vaut mieux que je mette tout au clair avant qu'Alice ne s'en charge.

« - Ma compagne et moi-même cherchons un T-shirt des Mariners avec le non de Bobby Ayala dessus, demandais-je en serrant un peu plus fort la main d'Alice.

Bien sûr, attendez-moi deux minutes, je reviens avec le catalogue, ajoutait le jeune homme. »

Le jeune homme partait en direction de la réserve. Je me tournais doucement vers Alice.

« - Jalouse ? Demandais-je.

Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point et de voir un homme te regarder comme ceci, si tu n'étais pas en train de me tenir la main, je lui aurais déjà arraché la tête, ajoutait-elle.

Mais tu sais bien ma Lily que je n'aime que toi, je ne fais pas attention au regard que les autres portent sur moi. Que ton regard m'intéresse, lui murmurais-je. »

Je déposais un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et nous l'avons arrêté quand le vendeur est réapparut.

« - Pour qui est le T-shirt ? me demanda-t-il.

Pour mon beau-frère, ajoutais-je.

Je vous laisse choisir celui qui vous convient.

Ma douce, je te laisse choisir, je suis certaine que tu feras le bon choix. Je vais faire un tour dans le magasin pour voir s'il n'y aurait pas quelque chose pour Edward et Jasper, ajouta Alice.

Ok. »

Je déposais un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et elle partait dans un autre rayon. Le vendeur se rapprocha de moi.

« - Elle est chouette votre copine, murmura le vendeur.

Pas touche, c'est la mienne et pour toujours, ajoutais-je.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis gay. Mais elle à un jolie charme comme vous d'ailleurs. Vous faites un jolie couple, disait le vendeur. »

Je rougissais légèrement avant d'ajouter :

« - Vous savez, ça ne fait pas longtemps que nous nous connaissons mais je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle, elle est toute ma vie et je l'aime plus que tout, murmurais-je. »

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je lui dis ceci, je ne le connais même pas. Mais je sens que j'ai besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la famille.

« - Cela se voit quand vous vous regardez, vous faites passez tellement d'amour rien qu'en un regard. »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Alice décida de revenir vers nous, ce qui mit fin à notre conversation.

« - Tu as choisi ma belle ? me demanda-t-elle.

Oui, je vais prendre celui-là, murmurais-je en désignant le dit maillot.

D'accord, je vous le prépare, ajouta le vendeur.

Quand pouvons-nous l'avoir ? demanda Alice.

Je peux vous le faire pour la fin de la journée si vous voulez ?

D'accord, nous repasserons, ajouta Alice. »

Elle paya le T-shirt et on sortait du magasin main dans la main.

« - Ma douce ? me demanda Alice.

Oui ? »

**Bon, je suis désolé de vous laisser sur une fin pareille, je vais essayer de mettre l'autre partie ce weekend.**

**Cela risque d'être un peu compliqué mais je pense y arriver ^^.**

**A ce weekend.**

**J'espère avoir quelques review même si je n'ai pas mis le chapitre en entier =)**

**Bisous**

**Mathou =D**


	7. Journée shopping part 2

**Bonsoir **

**Je sais, je suis impardonnable mais j'ai eu quelques empêchements (dont la plupart des anniversaires). **

**Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt mais là je suis inspirée, je vous publie la fin du chapitre 5 et demain je vais essayer de publier le chapitre 6 (j'ai plein d'idée).**

**Le seul bémol c'est que à partir du 1****er**** décembre, je n'ai plus de Word sur mon ordinateur (il faut que je le réinstalle) donc en attendant je vais essayer de piquer l'ordinateur de ma mère ou de quelqu'un d'autre.**

**Encore désolé pour le retard.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement ^^'.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Et je vous remercie pour vos review.**

**Mathou =D**

Elle paya le T-shirt et on sortait du magasin main dans la main.

« - Ma douce ? me demanda Alice.

Oui ? demandais-je./

J'ai adoré ton petit discours, me susurra-t-elle près de l'oreille.

Tu … Tu as tout entendu ? bégayais-je.

Tout. Et j'ai adoré. Même si je me demande pourquoi tu as raconté ceci à de jeune vendeur ? me demanda-t-elle.

Bah, je ne sais pas non plus. C'est sorti tout seul sur le coup et j'avais besoin d'en parler avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas de ta famille avant de t'en parler. Apparemment, tu as tout entendu mais je préfère te le dire en face, murmurais-je. »

Je nous arrêtais et je me positionnais juste en face d'elle. Je regardais autour de nous et je remarquais que nous étions dans un endroit isolé du centre commercial. 'Parfait', pensais-je. Je posais mes mains sur sa taille et je l'a regardais droit dans les yeux.

« - J'aimerai que tu m'écoutes sans me couper s'il te plait, lui demandais-je.

D'accord, me murmura-t-elle.

Ma douce Lily, depuis que je t'ai aperçu, mon cœur n'appartient qu'à toi. C'est comme si je n'attendais que ta présence pour pouvoir vivre pleinement. Tu es mon oxygène, je donnerai ma vie pour toi, même si nous nous connaissons que depuis peu. Si tu venais à me quitter, je ne le supporterai pas. C'est avec toi que je veux passer ma vie et bien plus encore. Je t'aime Alice Mary Brandon Cullen, ajoutais-je. »

Voilà, je viens de lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. J'appréhende un peu sa réaction, si elle trouvait que nous allions trop vite ? Si elle me rejetais pour prendre plus de temps ? Je ne le supporterai pas. Je fus coupé dans mes pensées par Alice qui pressait un peu plus mes mains.

« - Ma belle Bella, t'a déclaration est magnifique, si je le pouvais j'en pleurerais de joie. Mais sache une chose, je resterais aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi…

- Prépare-toi à rester un long moment alors, murmurais-je.

-Je l'espère bien, si je le pouvais, à chaque fois que je te verrai, mon cœur battrait à vive allure, tu es toute ma vie à présent et je ne peux pas passer un seconde loin de toi. Je ferais tout pour toi. Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan, ajouta-t-elle. »

Elle accompagna ses dernières paroles d'un doux baiser sur mes lèvres, en se rapprochant un peu plus de moi. Je resserrais ma prise sur sa taille et elle posa ses mains sur ma nuque pour approfondir notre baiser. Sa langue caressa ma lèvre supérieure avant de l'introduire dans ma bouche. Je gémissais légèrement et je répondais à son baiser. J'adore gouter sa langue, son petit goût de cannelle, et sa langue est tellement douce. A chaque fois que ses lèvres ce trouvent sur les miennes, je suis parcouru d'un long frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Nous avons dû arrêter ce baiser bien trop rapidement à mon goût par manque d'oxygène de ma part. Foutu condition d'humaine, moi je vous le dit. Je reprenais petit à petit mes esprits.

« - Dit moi ma douce, comment connais-tu mon nom complet ? me demanda Alice.

-C'est Emmett qui me l'a dit. Cela te dérange ? Ajoutais-je.

-Pas du tout, murmura-t-elle. »

Je me blottissais un peu plus dans ses bras en posant ma tête dans son cou et en humant son odeur que j'aime plus que tout. Soudain, je me rappelais de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Je me retirais d'un coup, et vraiment à contre cœur, des bras de ma belle et je l'a regardais dans les yeux. Je voyais qu'elle était surprise de mon geste.

« - Que ce passe-t-il ? me murmura-t-elle.

-Rien de grave, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je viens de repenser au shopping et nous n'avons toujours pas fini de trouver des cadeaux pour les autres. Nous n'avons qu'Emmett de fait, ajoutais-je.

-Oui, allons finir et après tu vas aller manger. Je sais déjà ce qu'on va prendre pour les autres nous n'en auront pas pour longtemps. Je vais leur envoyé un message pour qu'on se retrouve dans trois quarts d'heures dans un snack, dit-elle en attrapant son téléphone. »

Elle envoyait rapidement le message et elle attrapa ma main pour m'entrainer dans un magasin d'homme. J'en ai donc déduit que nous allions prendre les cadeaux de Jasper et d'Edward. Pour le premier, nous lui avons pris un T-shirt de son groupe de musique préférer. C'est-à-dire Muse. Et pour Edward, nous lui avons pris une chemise simple mais je trouvais qu'elle allait lui aller divinement bien, et puis Alice était de mon avis aussi. Ensuite, nous sommes allées dans un magasin de musique pour prendre un CD à Edward. Bien évidemment un CD de classique, étant un grand fan de classique. Et j'espère qu'un jour il me jouera un morceau au piano. Et pour Rosalie, nous lui avons pris une magnifique robe rouge et qui selon Alice ferait « ressortir ses courbes à merveilles ». Au total, nous n'avions eu besoin que d'une demi-heure. On prenait la direction du snack quand deux bras puissants me soulevaient du sol pour me serrer dans une étreinte à me faire étouffer.

« - Em … plus … respirer… murmurais-je.

-Oups, désolé Bella, ajoutât le gros nounours. »

Il me redéposa par terre et je reprenais mon souffle petit à petit.

« - Emmett, tu pourrais faire attention, murmura Alice.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, je ferais attention la prochaine fois. Ça va Bella ? S'inquiétait Emmett.

-Oui, il fallait juste que je reprenne mon souffle, ajoutais-je.

-Tant mieux alors car je voudrais savoir quelque chose, me disais Emmett le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Je t'écoute.

-C'était comment ? ajoutait-il en explosant de rire.

-Mais de quoi tu parles Emmett ? Murmurais-je. »

J'avoue que j'étais dans la confusion la plus total. De quoi peut-il bien parler ?

« - Bah tu sais, ce matin dans la voiture… En tout cas, ça a dû être super vu le retard que vous avez eu… ajoutait Emmett.

-Tu n'es pas possible Emmett, murmura Alice.

-Bah quoi, j'ai le droit de poser des questions à ma petite sœur quand même, ajoutait Emmett. »

Je rougissais légèrement en repensant à ce que nous avions fait ce matin dans la voiture. Mais je me suis vite ressaisie. Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute, je ne dois pas me laisser faire.

« - Bella, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, s'impatienta Emmett.

J'allais justement y répondre et figure toi que j'adore le siège passager, on était tellement proche que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de recommencer. Et j'espère que nous pourrons tester le siège passager de ta voiture ? Lui demandais en lui faisant ma moue suppliante.

-Ah non, c'est hors de question, pas mon bébé, répliqua-t-il rapidement.

-Bah pourquoi ? Moi je veux le faire dans vos voitures. Je suis sûre que Rosalie nous prêterais la sienne. »

Je me tournais vers cette dernière et je lui lançais un discret clin d'œil qu'elle fut la seule à voir.

« - Bien sûr, c'est quand vous voulez que je vous la prête et autant de fois que vous voulez, ajouta Rose.

-Quoi ? Tu leur laisserais ta voiture pour faire des cochonneries alors que tu n'as pas voulu qu'on en fasse tous les deux ? S'offusqua Emmett.

-Ce n'est pas pareil Emmett, j'ai confiance en elles que toi je sais que tu aurais vite cassé ma voiture, répliqua Rosalie.

-Ouais bah de toute façon, vous êtes toutes les trois contre moi alors je vous boude. »

Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et il s'éloigna de nous. Je pouffais de rire et je me recevais un regard à moitié noir de sa part. Je sais qu'il ne boudera pas bien longtemps. Je reprenais la main d'Alice et on partait directement vers le snack sans s'occuper du gros nounours. Juste devant l'entrée, Edward et Jasper nous attendaient. Je voyais ce premier pouffer de rire. Il avait certainement entendu leurs pensées. On s'approchait d'eux est arrivé à leurs hauteur, Jasper prit la parole :

« - Alors, cette matinée ? S'enquit-il.

-Bah comme une matinée normale quoi. On a acheté vos cadeaux et on a rembarré Emmett, ajoutais-je.

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on a vu, ajoutait Edward en explosant de rire. »

Il recevait d'ailleurs un regard noir de la part d'Emmett, ce qui accentuât son fou rire. Alice me tira gentiment à sa suite dans le snack et elle se dirigeât vers une table isolée.

« - Attend moi deux minutes, je vais te chercher quelque chose à manger je reviens vite, me disait-elle.

-J'ai pas très faim Alice. Ne ramène pas grand-chose s'il te plait, ajoutais-je.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle déposa un rapide baisé et elle partait me chercher à manger. J'espère qu'elle ne va pas prendre grand-chose, je n'ai vraiment pas faim. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard accompagner des autres et elle avait dans ses mains une salade avec une bouteille d'eau et une pomme. Dieu que je l'aime, elle est tellement belle. Elle arrive d'une démarche dansante, un magnifique sourire plaqué sur son visage d'ange qui remonte jusqu'à ses beaux yeux doré qui exprime tellement de choses. Et ses jolis cheveux qui pointent dans tous les sens, qu'est-ce que j'aime passer mes mains dedans, ils sont doux comme la soie.

« - Bella, tu penses à quoi ? me demanda Emmett.

-A rien du tout, rétorquais-je.

-A d'autre Bella, tu étais limite en train de baver, ajoutai-t-il en rigolant. »

Je rougissais en baisant la tête. Je l'a relevait et le regardais dans les yeux.

« - Je ne te dirais pas à quoi je pensais, murmurais-je.

-Oh allez Bella, s'il te plait.

-Non Emmett, maintenant laisse-moi tranquille pour que je mange s'il te plait, ajoutais-je.

-Ce n'est que partie remise. Autrement, bon appétit Bella, ajoutait Emmett.

-Merci. »

J'attrapais la salade que me tendais Alice et je mangeais rapidement. Je prenais mes médicaments avec de l'eau et je croquais dans ma pomme en demandant le programme de cet après-midi. C'est Alice qui m'a répondu :

« - Cette après-midi, on se sépare …

-Et aucun couple n'est ensemble. Ça fait Bella, Jasper, Moi et Alice, Emmett et Edward, l'interrompais Rosalie.

-D'accord, ajoutais simplement Alice. »

Je finissais rapidement ma pomme. Je sens que l'après-midi va être long séparé d'Alice. Mais bon, je la reverrais vite.

« - Au faite, ce soir on sort, ajouta Emmett.

-Où ? Demandais-je.

-Bah en soirée Belli-chou, s'amusa Emmett.

-J'avais compris merci Emmett mais où ?

-A Port Angeles, il y a un bar sympa ou il passe de la musique cool et tout, me répondait Jasper.

-Ok, dis-je simplement.

-Allez viens Bella, les boutiques nous attendent, s'impatienta Rosalie.

-Ok, c'est bon je te suis, murmurais-je. »

Je commençais à la suivre quand une main froide attrapait mon poignet pour me retourner.

« -Une minute mademoiselle, vous ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser partir sans un baiser ? murmurait Alice.

- Oups, excusez-moi. Est-il toujours temps de se rattraper ? »

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répondre que je posais déjà mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je passais une main sur sa nuque et je posais l'autre sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher un peu plus de moi. Comme d'habitude, nous avons dû mettre fin au baiser à cause du manque d'oxygène dû de ma condition d'humaine. Je reprenais à peine mon souffle qu'elle recapture mes lèvres.

« - Alice, laisse l'a tranquille, tu l'a revoit en fin d'après-midi. Et il faut qu'on lui choisisse une tenue pour ce soir, ajoutait Rosalie. »

Rosalie à sortie la bonne réplique en quelque sorte car elle m'a laissé tranquille. Elle déposa un rapide baisé sur mes lèvres et commençait à partir.

« - Et Alice ? (elle se retournait) N'essaye pas d'avoir de vision de Bella, j'aimerai te faire une surprise et ne t'inquiète pas, elle est en sécurité avec nous, ajoutait Rosalie. »

Alice hochait simplement la tête d'un signe positif et elle suivait Emmett et Edward.

« - A nous trois. Bella, je sais exactement qu'elle tenue il te faut pour faire fondre Alice, disais Rosalie.

-D'accord, je te suis et je te fais confiance car je ne connais pas grande chose à la mode, murmurais-je. »

Elle m'attrapait par le bras et elle m'entraînait dans le premier magasin de vêtements féminin que l'on croisait.

« - Installes-toi vers les cabines d'essayage, je reviens avec des vêtements. Je fais vite. Et Jasper tu restes avec elle, s'exclama Rosalie.

-Ok Mademoiselle, s'amusa Jasper. Aller, viens Bella, on va faire un cache-cache dans les cabines d'essayages.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux hein ? Demandais-je.

-Ca dépend, je suis sûr qu'on peut au moins faire un jeu le temps qu'elle te cherche des habits, ajoutait Jasper.

-A ce point-là ?

-Oui, soupira Jasper. »

On était arrivé devant les cabines d'essayages et je m'installais sur un fauteuil. Rosalie revenait quinze bonnes minutes plus tard avec une pile monstrueuse de vêtement. Elle espère quand même ne pas me faire essayer tous ces vêtements ?

« - Rose, rassure-moi, tous ces vêtements ne sont pas pour moi quand même ? Demandais-je.

-Bah si pourquoi ? Me répondit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Mais c'est beaucoup trop, murmurais-je.

-Mais non, rentre dans cette cabine et essaye cette tenue. Si elle te va bien, se sera ta tenue pour sortir ce soir, ajoutait Rosalie.

-Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix. »

J'entrais dans la cabine et elle me passa une tenue. Je ne l'examinais pas, je fais entièrement confiance à Rosalie. Je me déshabillais rapidement et enfilais la tenue. Je m'examinais dans le miroir. Elle m'avait choisi une jupe de couleur rouge et blanche avec des chaussettes qui montent jusqu'aux genoux de la même couleur. En haut, elle m'a choisie un débardeur rouge près du corps et par-dessus une chemise blanche manche courte. Ne petite cravate rouge et blanche. J'attachais le débardeur de façon à laisser entrevoir m'a poitrine et je me regardais dans le miroir. Mon dieu, je ne me reconnaitrais même pas, j'adore cette tenue et je suis certaine qu'Alice aussi va l'adorer. Je me sens jolie, elle fait bien ressortir mes formes et tout. Je décidais de sortir de la cabine pour montrer le tout à Rosalie et Jasper. Dès qu'ils m'apercevaient, ils étaient scotchés devant moi. Je suis si horrible que ça, pensais-je. Comme si Rosalie avait lu dans mes pensées, elle répondit à ma question.

« - Tu es magnifique Bella. Et si Alice ne te saute pas dessus à la première seconde ou elle t'aperçoit, je ne sais pas ce qui lui faut. Franchement, si je n'étais pas déjà mariée et hétéro, je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus, murmurait Rosalie.

-Elle a raison Bella, tu es vraiment magnifique et si je n'étais pas homo, tu ne l'aurais déjà plus sur toi ce jolie ensemble, ajoutait Jasper.

-Merci, murmurais-je.

-Bon, on le prend. Va essayer les autres tenues après on va acheter les chaussures et les sous-vêtements qui iront avec ta tenue, disait Rosalie. »

Je ne répondais pas et partais directement dans la cabine pour changer de tenue. Au total, nous avons passé une heure et demie dans ce magasin et j'ai essayé une quinzaine de tenues, que Rosalie à toutes prises soit dit en passant. On était maintenant dans le magasin des chaussures et j'avais déjà quatre paires pour moi, deux paires de converses dont une paire rouge pour aller avec ma tenue de ce soir, une paire de ballerine plate et une paire d'escarpin.

« - On cherche quoi là Rosalie ? Demandais-je.

-Une paire d'escarpin pour moi, pour aller avec ma robe et une paire de chaussure pour Jasper, ajoutait Rosalie. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, on sortait du magasin avec toutes les paires de chaussures et bien évidemment, je n'ai pas pu en payer une seule paire.

« - Bon Jasper, nos chemins ce quittent là pour quelques temps, tu nous retrouves devant le magasin de lingerie dans trois quart d'heures, murmurait Rosalie.

-D'accord, je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil dans les vêtements pour hommes, à tout à l'heure les filles, ajoutait Jasper. »

Il nous faisait un léger signe de la main et il partait à l' opposer de nous. Rosalie attrapa ma main et m'entrainait dans le magasin de lingerie. Je m'installais vers les cabines d'essayages et elle revient 10 minutes plus tard avec une petite pile de sous-vêtements. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, du plus basique au plus sexy en dentelle et bien évidemment un en dentelle rouge que je mettrais ce soir. Quand on sortait du magasin, Jasper nous attendait déjà devant. Il s'était acheté quelques vêtements. On était en train d'attendre les autres devant le snack de ce midi quand je sentais deux bras fin et froid m'enlacer par derrière. Reconnaissant tout de suite l'odeur d'Alice, je me blottissais un peu plus contre elle alors qu'elle déposait un léger baiser dans mon cou.

« - Alors, comment c'est passé ton après-midi ma douce ? Me demandais Alice.

-C'était plutôt bien mais c'était long d'être loin de toi, murmurais-je. Et pour toi ? Demandais-je.

-Longue sans toi à mes côtés et puis alors Emmett et Edward, je n'ai pas été gâté. As-tu trouvé ta tenue de ce soir ? Me susurra-t-elle près de l'oreille.

-Oui et j'espère que tu n'as pas eu de vision car on voudrait te faire une surprise, tu verras tu ne seras pas déçue, murmurais-je.

-D'ailleurs Alice, dès qu'on rentre je m'occupe de préparer Bella comme ça on te fait la surprise jusqu'au bout, ajoutait Rosalie.

-D'accord. Et si nous y allions maintenant ? Je suis impatiente de savoir cette surprise, murmura Alice. »

Elle attrapa ma main et on partait tous ensemble vers les voitures. Le coffre de la Porsche était plus que plein, et c'était pareil pour les autres voitures. On s'installait dans la voiture et j'attrapais instinctivement sa main dans la mienne. J'y déposais un léger baiser et elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser passionné et rempli d'amour.

« - Tu m'as manqué cet après-midi, me susurra Alice près de l'oreille.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais te retrouvé, ajoutais-je.

-Et le T-shirt ? Demandais-je en m'en souvenant soudainement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je l'ai récupérer, ajoutait-elle. »

Je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et elle démarra. Après 15 minutes de route, je m'endormais dans un doux sommeil parsemé de rêve de ma belle Alice, en tenant toujours sa main dans la mienne qui traçait des petits cercles apaisants.

**Voilà pour cette fin de chapitre que je trouve plutôt « Bof ».**

**Dite-moi comment vous l'avez trouvé =D**

**Une petite review pour l'auteur.**

**A demain**

**Bisous **

**Mathou =D**


	8. Sorry

Hey' Bonjour à toutes !

Alors tout d'abord, Bonne Année à toutes ! J'espère que vous avez passées de bonnes fêtes !

Moi perso, non, j'ai été malade pour le jour de l'an mais bref.

En second, je suis vraiment désolé, ça va bien faire deux mois que je n'ai pas publié mais j'ai des bonnes raisons. Je m'explique.

Juste avant les vacances, j'ai été comme qui dirait puni d'ordinateur et vous imaginez même pas comment j'ai été coupez du monde car en plus j'avais plus de portable. Et mon ordinateur je ne le récupère que le 12/01. Un petit conseil, quand vous séchez faites attention à votre prof d'anglais =/ (ils voient tout les profs). Ensuite, pendant les vacances j'ai légèrement beaucoup déprimé pour cause de problème de cœur donc vraiment pas d'inspiration mais bon bref passons. Maintenant, c'est la nouvelle année ainsi que la rentrée et j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main, malgré ma grosse timidité, j'ose enfin me rapprocher de cette personne et je ne vous raconte pas comment je suis plus joyeuse. Je vais essayer d'écrire quelque chose ce Weekend pour vous publier le tout mercredi.

Bon, sur ce, je vais laisser l'ordi avant que mes parents rentrent (eh oui en plus, je suis sur l'ordi en cachette ^^) et je vous dis à mercredi (en espérant que l'inspiration vienne).

Bon Weekend.

Bisous

Mathou =D


End file.
